La Nueva Kunoichi
by Sephios
Summary: Traducción/AU/OOC: Naruto completó la Misión Rango-A para traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Aunque los resultados no fueron los esperados. Una cosa lo llevó a otra, llevandolo dentro de un bosque donde encuentra a una chica inesperada, viva, a la cuál le ofrece una mano para ayudarla. Que ocurrirá desde ese momento? Podrá ella sobrevivir? Y si así fuera, que ocurriría?
1. Encuentro en el Bosque

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje **(hasta el momento)

**Notas del Traductor**: Tenía tiempo libre, me gusta esta pareja, así que dije: "Por qué no?"  
Pedí permiso a MrApathy (autor original de la historia) para poder traducirla.  
Algunas palabras fueron cambiadas, para que tubiera sentido, ya que no tiene el mismo sentido en Inglés que en Español.  
Mi traducción no es la más precisa ni la mejor, ya que no tengo conocimientos altos en inglés, más de lo que yo mismo he aprendido.  
Pido perdón de antemano por las faltas ortográficas, ya que no lo pasé por Word ni nada, lo escribí directamente.  
Estaría muy agradecido si pudieran postear sus "Reviews" en la historia original.

Sin más que decir, comenzamos!

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia las puertas de Konohagakure, junto con el cuerpo de un muy mal-humorado Sasuke Uchiha en sus hombros. Sasuke tenía sus manos atadas en la espalda, para prevenir que golpeara a Naruto, nuevamente claro está. Naruto atravesó las puertas de la aldea tambaléandose, la batalla en la que había participado, lo había dejado exhausto. Su tambaleante cuerpo, fue atrapado por las manos de Tsunade, la actual Hokage, y alguien a quien le llegó a tener afecto muy rápido.

Tsunade le sonrió al joven rubio: "Hiciste un buen trabajo Naruto."

Kakashi y Sakura se acercaron a ver también a Naruto con Sasuke en sus hombros. Naruto inmediatamente sonrió a su sensei y pelirosa compañera. Sakura sonrió también, pero no para él, era para el aún irritado Uchiha. Sakura soltó un agudo grito, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi tomó a Sasuke de los hombros de Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero se detuvo, dandose cuenta de que tenía las rodillas rotas. Kakashi enfocó su mirada en Naruto, "Naruto, le rompiste las rodillas a propósito?"

Naruto rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Eh... bueno... sí. Pero no fue mi culpa! No iba a cooperar, así que lo hice para que no pudiera correr. Lo dejé con sus manos libres un momento y me golpeó y entonces me intentó ahorcar, así que tuve que amarrarle las manos también..."

Sakura fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, "QUE CRUÉL NARUTO! COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A MI PRECIADO SASUKE-KUN!?

Naruto la miró y con un gruñido de su garganta, "Oye!... él fue el que intentó matarme allá! Él fue el idiota quien puso un puto Chidori a través de mi pecho!"

Sakura miró a Naruto sorprendida, él le habia levantado la voz, pero siempre era por felicidad. Ésta quizá, era la primera vez que el rubio le había levantado la voz con rabia e irritación.

Naruto miró a su pelirosada compañera y suspiró, "Perdón... tube un largo día"

Kakashi estaba también mirando a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que, aunque dijo le lo lamentaba, se dio cuenta que de honestamente, no lo decía enserio. Kakashi lo siguió observando, _"Estará finalmente superando el amor que sentía por Sakura? Se habrá dado cuenta de que era un sueño que nunca podría realizar?"_

Naruto detúvo a Tsunade, quien iba a empezar a curar las rodillas de Sasuke, "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, no hasta que lo tengas encerrado en alguna parte. Si lo haces acá, él solo volverá a escaparse"

Tsunade, tomándo el consejo de Naruto, dejo de aplicar chakra a sus manos. Sasuka observó como el chakra se desvanecía de las manos de Tsunade y gritó a Naruto, "IDIOTA! ELLA IBA A AYUDAR A SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada y le dijo, "No dije que no lo podía ayudar! Solo dije que no fuera aquí!"

Naruto estaba cansado de tener que soportar esto todo el tiempo, el perfecto Sasuke que escapó de su villa, seguía siendo un santo frente a los ojos de ella. Lo irritaba mucho más allá de el limite esta vez. Naruto pasó a través de ellos murmurando lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Intencional o no, solo él lo sabía, "... molestosa fan-girl de mierda, haciéndose cada vez mas irritable..."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, nunca esperó ser llamada de esa manera por Naruto, de todas las personas. Kakashi tomó eso como un signo de lo que pensó anteriormente estaba en lo correcto. Mientras Tsunade sonrió, ya que parecía que el chico estaba creciendo.

Naruto se fue a casa, esperando a ser llamado por Tsunade, para reportarse junto con sus compañeros a la Torre Hokage. Se encontró con Shikamaru camino a casa, él cual le dijo que todos estaban bien, aunque algunos, fueron seriamente dañados. Eventualmente, aquellos que aún podian moverse, fueron llamados para reportar sobre la misión. Aunque sólo asistieron Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto. Choji y Neji, estaban los dos en cuidados intensivos mientras se recuperaban de las heridas recibidas en combate.

Naruto seguía irritado con Sakura, y lo mostraba en su cara. Le preguntó a Kiba como se sentía, y le dijo que estaba bien. Kiba dijo que él era muy fuerte para que el ninja de Oto pudiera dañarlo. Naruto enfocó su atención esta vez al mótivo por el cuál habían sido llamados. Tsunade miró a los tres ninjas y dijo, "Bien, necesito informes de ustedes tres, sólo expliquenme que paso verbalmente, no necesito más papeleo"

Los dos Genin junto con el Chunin asintieron y fueron uno por uno informando lo ocurrió. Kiba fue el primero, luego Shikamaru seguido por Naruto. Mientras Naruto contaba su historia, estaba siendo escuchado por terceras personas, obteniendo así, todos los detalles, justo como lo hicieron con las dos otras historias. Naruto les dijo como Sasuke se negó a volver, atacando a Naruto primero con intenciones de asesinarlo.

Naruto les dijo como Sasuke lo atravesó con un Chidori a través de su pecho, levantando su polera para mostrar una cicatriz en forma de espiral, la cuál ya había sido curada por Kyuubi. Les dijo también, como Sasuke había activado su Sello Maldito, llevándolo a su segundo nivel, contra el cuál Naruto peleo utilizando un poco de el chakra de Kyuubi. Una vez finalizados los informes, fueron llevados al Consejo, donde se evaluaría cual sería el castigo para el traidor Uchiha.

Cuando se les dio permiso para irse, Naruto caminó a través del bosque, recordando todo lo ocurrido durante su viaje. Primero se detuvo donde Chōji se enfrentó al ninja que intentó robarles su chakra. Continuó a donde Neji enfrentó al hombre el cuál usaba telas de araña potenciadas con chakra para capturar y contener a sus enemigos. Luego llegó al lugar de los árboles destruidos donde su trampa había fallado, separándose de Kiba y Akamaru, quienes pelearon contra dos personas pensando que era una.

Naruto suspiró, era lamentable que varios de sus amigos fueran heridos durante esta Misión Rango-A. A pesar de que ese era el riesgo de una Misión Rango-A. Tienes que enfrentar el riesgo de que puedas morir. Naruto ya sabia todo esto muy bien desde su misión en Nami. Naruto continuó hacia el lugar donde Shikamaru había peleado contra esa peliroja chica. En el informe de Shikamaru, los detalles de la pelea fueron interesantes. Naruto hizo una nota mental de no hacer enfadar a Temari.

Naruto saltó a un árbol para tener una mejor vista de el lugar. Mientras caminaba por sus ramas, escucho un sonido. Sus reflejos ninja actuaron de inmediato y rápidamente, desenfundó un kunai de su bolsa. Naruto se movió silenciosamente hacia el origen del sonido y encontro a la chica que Shikamaru había enfrentado, _"Supongo que no esta muerta... debe ser fuerte luego de haber recibido los ataques de Temari"_

Naruto se sentó en un árbol cercano, mientras la observaba se preguntaba que hacer. Sabía que tenia que tenia que matarla o, llevarla de vuelta a Konohagakure para intentar extraer información de ella. Naruto suspiró, sabía que le esperaba a la peliroja chica, tortura y luego la muerte. La tortura seria extremadamente dolorosa, ellos harían lo que fuera para obtener toda la información que ella podría darles acerca de Orochimaru.

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, no se sentiría bien matándola o dejarla para que muriera. La respiración de la chica era lenta, el árbol había destrozado sus piernas. Naruto solo la observó por un momento y guardó su kunai, puso sus manos bajo el tronco y comenzó a levantarlo. Al no sentir el peso de el tronco, la chica despertó, sus cafés ojos se abrieron y le gritó al rubio "QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO!?"

Su repentino grito sorpendió al joven ninja, quien estaba tratando de ayudarla, haciendo que casi perdiera el agarre del tronco. Naruto la observó mientras sostenía el tronco por encima de ella, aunque no estaba del todo libre aún, "Estoy intentando ayudarte, qué es lo que parece?"

Tayuya lo examinó mas de cerca y se dio cuenta de que se trataba, "No eres tú el imbécil que seguía gritando estúpideces acerca de llevar a Sasuke de vuelta? Hah! así que se escapó, apuesto que lo hizo, pareces un fracasado."

Naruto la miró y le dijo, "No, no se escapó, lo llevé de vuelta... aunque las reacciones que recibí no fueron las esperadas"

Tayuya rodo sus ojos, "Aw que acaso no estas bien siendo un héroe? eh? pequeño idiota?"

Naruto la observó un poco más duro, "Jamás sere un héroe en mi villa... Quieres mi ayuda o no? Puedo, simplemente dejarte aquí para los ANBU, no deberían estar tan lejos detrás de mi"

Tayuya miró al chico rubio, suspirando y gruñiendo por lo irritable que se estaba comportando. En realidad, no tenia muchas opciones, de alguna forma, escapar, volver a Oto y morir. Ir a Konohagakure para ser torturada y morir. De alguna forma escapar con sus piernas que no podia curar mientras que su Sello Maldito se estaba tomando un buen tiempo en curarlas. Tayuya le dijo a Naruto, "Que piensas hacer idiota?"

Naruto le dijo, "Te llevare a Konohagakure, intentaré convencer a Baa-chan para que te dé una menor sentencia, si es que estás dispuesta a entregar informacion a voluntad. Tu elección, de todas formas, igual entregaras información acerca de Orochimaru. Una forma es menos dolorosa y no incluye la muerte... espero. La otra forma es que te pongan en una prisión Anbu, te torturen para sacarte información y luego te ejecutan. Posiblemente sea publica ya que ayudaste al preciado Uchiha a escapar."

Tayuya notó el tono de voz que usó para referirse al 'Preciado Uchiha', Tayuya sonrió a esto y le dijo, "Estúpido pequeño idiota, si odias al Uchiha, por qué intentaste tanto para llevarlo de vuelta?"

Naruto la seguía observando y le dijo, "Eso fue antes de que me intentara matar, atraveándome con un Jutsu Rango-A a través de mi pecho. Ahora... quieres mi ayuda o no? Puedo oler a los ANBU viniendo hacia acá, estarán aquí mas o menos en 3 minutos. El tiempo se acaba."

Tayuya lo miró, pensando nuevamente en las posibilidades que tenia, la opción que el chico le ofrecía probablemente era la mejor. Entregaría la informacion queriendo o no, aunque él podria hacer que no la mataran. Probablemente la forzarían a trabajar en un prostíbulo, sería esa vida la que valdria la pena vivir?

Naruto la miró y le dijo, "Te queda un minuto, necesito tiempo para sacarte de aquí también."

Tayuya lo miró y asintió con su cabeza, mientras Naruto tiraba el tronco hacia otro lado, le preguntó, "Te puedes poner de pie?"

Tayuya le dio una mirada irritada y le dijo, "Idiota! eres más estúpido de lo que te ves en esa mierda de traje? Mis piernas estan destrozadas!"

Naruto suspiró mientras la tomaba en estilo nupcial haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, "QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!"

Naruto busco en los árboles cercanos, encontrando su flauta rota. La guardó en su bolsillo y salo de rama en rama de vuelta a Konohagakure. Tayuya lo golpeó, tenia problemas al ser ignorada, "Idiota respóndeme!"

Naruto suspiró nuevamente y le dijo "No puedes caminar, correcto? Y no confío en ti lo suficiente para llevarte en mi espalda... algo me dice de como me llamas y me insultas, me hace pensar que intentarias asesinarme. Así que, te tengo que llevar de esta forma."

Tayuya gruño al ver el Monumento Hokage a la distancia y le dijo, "No te hagas ninguna idea idiota, puede que no tenga mis piernas pero aún así puedo dejarte hecho mierda"

Naruto rodo sus ojos y le dijo, "Ya tengo muchos problemas con chicas, y no quiero tener más, no es que valla a tener un sentimiento hacia ti o algo por el estilo."

Tayuya miró fijamente al rubio, sus pensamientos parecían distantes. Parecia deprimido e irritado, un tanto similar a ella. Naruto la miró y le dijo, "Ah... para que sepas... la gente va a mirar fijamente en tu dirección... no te estarán mirando a ti, así que intenta mantenerte tranquila hasta que pueda hablar con Baa-chan. Ellos me estarán mirando a mi. Y tu... colorido vocabulario... no hará ningún bien."

Tayuya miró al chico rubio confundida, mientras llegaban al frende de las puertas de Konohagakure. Su comentario acerca de su 'colorido vocabulario' no pasó desapercibido, gruñia murmurando acerca de ello levemente.

Mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos en direccion a la Torre Hokage, ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba en lo correcto, la gente miraba en su dirección. Se dio cuenta como el rubio simplemente los ignoraba, como si no estubiera ocurriendo. Tayuya observó como un hombre le lanzo una roca a su mejilla, Tayuya pensó que el haría lo que cualquier otra persona haría, enfurecerse.

Naruto solo movió un poco su mandíbula y siguió caminando ignorando a la observó de vuelta al hombre que lanzo la roca, examinando como se veía. Él era obviamente un civil, cara seria y mas o menos treinta años. El hombre los miró y les gritó "Dañaste a alguien más demonio? Por qué no solo desapareces!."

Tayuya miró de vuelta al joven, que mantenía la misma monótona expresión, "Oye idiota, por qué no pateas su trasero? Moviste un árbol sin mucho problema, detuviste al Uchiha, que problema podria ser ese imbécil? Que acaso no tienes nada entremedio de tus piernas?"

Naruto solo siguió caminando y le dijo, "La última vez que los enfrenté, intentaron quemar mi departamento. Es más fácil recibir el abuso... y tengo mucho entremedio de mi piernas, pervertida."

Tayuya se sonrojó un poco y le gritó, "SABES QUE ESO NO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERÍA IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto sonrió levemente y le dijo "Nos conocemos hace poco, y por lo que sé, eres tú quien está intentando llevarme a la cama. Quizpas sea yo quien deba estar preocupado de que tú encuentres sentimientos eh?."

Tayuya soltó un leve gruñido y dió vuelta su cabeza para no mirarlo. Naruto solo sonrió ante su reacción, era la privera vez que sonreía realmente durante un tiempo, y se sentía bien. Su expresión volvio a ser monótona mientras la Torre Hokage estaba a la vista.

Llegaron a la Torre Hokage, y Naruto abrio las puerta puerta con su espalda mientras que entraba a la officina de la Hokage. Tsunade vió la espalda de Naruto y sonrió, estaba un poco preocupada acerca de él, por de su actitud frente a... todo. Mientras Naruto se dio vuelta, Tsunade vio a quien estaba cargando y entrecerró sus ojos, "Naruto, que estupidéz has hecho ahora?."

* * *

**N/T:** Phew, me tomó un tiempo en traducir, pero me divertí.

Recuerden postear su Review en la historia original, aun que **_MrApathy_** me dijo que respondería a los review puestos también en la traducción, simplemente conmigo traduciendolos de Español a Inglés y viceversa.

Me interesaría que revisaran la historia original y me digan en que puedo mejorar, sé que mi inglés no es perfecto, pero me esfuerzo por lograrlo. me gustaria que me dejaran su opinión acerca de este pequeño proyecto. Subiré el capitulo dos a penas tenga tiempo.

Ja ne!


	2. Conociendonos Mejor

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje Ofensivo**

******Notas del Traductor**: Sephios reportándose con un nuevo episodio. Pido perdón por no actualizar antes, el fin de semana estaba trabajando fuera mi cuidad, y no tenía como actualizar. Comenzare hoy mismo con la traducción del 3er episodio.

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

Naruto ignoró la pregunta por el momento mientras caminaba al frente del escritorio de la Hokage. Tsunade se dio cuenta cómo Naruto puso cuidadosa y gentilmente a la chica en la silla. Naruto intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible con las piernas de Tayuya, no quería dañarlas más de lo que estaban.

Naruto enfocó su atención en Tsunade y le dijo, "Ella nos dará información de Orochimaru voluntariamente, a cambio de una sentencia que no involucre la muerte. Creo que es un buen trato, así que por eso la traje aquí."

Tsunade lo miró extrañamente y dijo, "Naruto... ella casi mató a Shikamaru, y ayudó a secuestrar a Sasuke..."

Naruto suspiró por su comentario, "Lo sé, ella casi mató a Shikamaru, pero... ella sólo estaba siguiendo sus ordenes. Los ninja matan a otros ninja cumpliendo su deber todos los días, es muy común en nuestro trabajo. Y, por lo de 'secuestrar' a Sasuke, él se fue por voluntad propia. Los del Sonido sólo tenían que llevarlo en ese ataúd por la activación del Sello Maldito. Resumiendo, ella es una ninja desertora que nos quiere ayudar, ofreciéndonos información acerca de Orochimaru.**"**

Tayuya y Tsunade, las dos estaban poniendo atención a lo que decía Naruto, este último añadió, "Ah... ella quiere también que cures sus piernas"

Tayuya había olvidado preguntar por ello, pensaba que Naruto lo había dicho sólo para convencerla de ayudarlo. Tayuya no podía entender por qué la estaba ayudando, luego de haber intentado a sus amigos y casi tener éxito en ello.

Tsunade se enfocó en Naruto, esa batalla en el Valle del Fin parecía haberlo cambiado de alguna forma. Tsunade imaginó que intentar ser asesinado por alguien que considerabas tu mejor amigo lo afectó. Y con Sakura defendiendo al Uchiha sin importar qué, lo llevó mas allá de los limites.

Tsunade se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenia unos rasguños en su mejilla, estaba consiente de lo que los aldeanos de la villa le hacían. Cuando vio un día que esto ocurrió, ella misma puso a los aldeanos en el hospital. Tsunade lo miró y le dijo, "Naruto, que te pasó en la mejilla?."

Naruto se rascó la mejilla y con una falsa sonrisa le dijo, "Nada, simplemente me caí."

Tayuya sabía que su sonrisa era falsa, no había visto su sonrisa mucho, pero se daba cuenta de que el rubio no sonreiría por lo ocurrido. Tayuya pensó, que si él no hablaba, ella lo haría, "El maldito idiota fue golpeado por una roca que lanzó un bastardo acá en la villa. Lo llamó demonio o una mierda así, diciendo que se fuera. el estúpido pequeño idiota no hizo nada al respecto, siguió caminando simplemente, como si fuera la mierda más genial."

Tsunade levantó su ceja ante el comentario de la chica, "Normalmente hablas así?"

Tayuya estaba confundida, creyó que había controlado su vocabulario un poco. Naruto frotó su frente , "Te dije que no hablaras hasta que las cosas resultaran. Maldices mucho con tu vocabulario."

Tayuya fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, "Vete a la mierda idiota! No te pedí que me ayudaras con esto imbécil, tú te ofreciste. Maldito idiota!

Naruto sólo suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara, "Eres muy ruidosa!"

Tsunade miró a Naruto sorprendida, "De verdad Naruto? Tú, quejándote de alguien ruidoso?"

Naruto ignoró el comentario y dijo "Mira Baa-chan... si ella nos entrega información voluntariamente, puede vivir o no? Puedes dejar que viva donde tú quieras, buscarle un trabajo en una tienda o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no va conmigo dejarla abandonada bajo un árbol para que muriera como un animal."

Tsunade suspiró, "SI nos entrega información y responde TODAS mis preguntas, puede vivir. Aunque pareciera que ella trae de vuelta esa parte de ti que cambió desde la batalla contra Sasuke el otro día."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para irse, "Buena suerte... quien quiera que seas. Espero que tus piernas vuelvan a estar como antes, no hagas nada estúpido y no maldigas tanto. Ibiki o Anko se enfadarán... Aunque si fuera tú... esperaría que fuera Anko quien te interrogara. Podrían llevarse bien."

Naruto estaba por salir de la oficina en este punto. Tsunade le dijo a la pelirroja chica, "No puedes caminar, así que alguien te tendrá que llevar al Área de Interrogación."

Tayuya asintió, "Oye imbécil! vuelve acá!"

Naruto ya casi salía y suspiró, parecía que no fue muy rápido. Naruto volvió al escritorio y le pregunto a la chica, "Si?"

Tayuya levantó sus brazos, "llévame a donde ella dijo que tenia que ir, recuerda que no puedo caminar idiota."

Naruto suspiró y la tomó en estilo nupcial nuevamente, "Te das cuenta de que tengo nombre verdad? es Naruto, vamos, dilo conmigo, Na-ru-to."

Tayuya lo miró y le dijo, "Tu nombre es Im-bé-cil!"

La chica sonrió y Naruto gruñó, "Debería haberte dejado bajo el árbol."

Tayuya rodó sus ojos, "No creas que es divertido, imbécil."

Naruto suspiró y le preguntó a Tsunade, "A donde tengo que llevarla?"

Tsunade se puso de pie mientras se ponía su traje, "Sígueme Naruto, no la dejes caer tampoco. Aún tengo que arreglar sus piernas y posiblemente sus huesos estén rotos en piezas muy pequeñas."

Naruto asintió y murmuraba, sólo para que Tayuya lo escuchara, "Claro, la cargue por varios kilómetros a alta velocidad, saltando de árbol en árbol. Llevarla por la villa va a ser tan difícil..."

Tayuya soltó una pequeña pero fuerte risa a su comentario, haciendo que Tsunade los mirara. Naruto se encogió de hombros, y le recriminó, "No te rías tan fuerte."

Tayuya solo le contestó, "Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, pedazo de imbécil!"

Naruto sólo movió su cabeza negando, mientras se acercaban a la División de Interrogación. Tayuya observó el gran edificio y empezó a sentirse nerviosa, aferrándose mas fuerte al cuello del chico. Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba poniéndose nerviosa, pero parecía disfrutar gritándole como a todos así que hizo una pequeña broma,"Y recién ahora intentas ahorcarme? Deberías haber echo eso en el bosque."

Tayuya sólo lo miro fijamente mientras la llevaba a la sala donde Tsunade le dijo que la pusiera en una silla. Naruto estaba por irse hasta que Anko llegó y le cerró la puerta. Naruto intentó abrir la puerta pero no podía, Anko sonrió y le dijo "La puerta solo se abre por fuera rubiecito, así que lleva tu trasero y siéntate al lado de la pelirroja."

Naruto gruñó y dijo, "Por qué?... por qué tengo que lidiar con la chica loca hoy?"

Anko inmediatamente posó sus ojos sobre Naruto y le dijo, "Que dijiste rubiecito?"

Naruto solo negó mientras ponía una silla al lado de Tayuya, y ponía sus manos en su cabellera rubia. Tsunade estaba detrás de el espejo-ventana con un comunicador, "Bien Anko, comienza con las preguntas."

Anko asintió y abrió una carpeta, "Comenzaremos con lo más básico. Necesito tu nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento"

Tayuya asintió y contestó, "Tayuya, 14 años, Febrero 15."

Anko se enfocó ahora en Naruto y le preguntó, "Y tu rubiecito?"

Naruto miró hacia el espejo y Tsunade le respondió, "Este es tu castigo por hacer tratos sin mi permiso Naruto. Responde cada una de las preguntas que te haga Anko, consideralo como un entrenamiento por si te capturar en el futuro para interrogarte."

Naruto suspiró, "Naruto Uzumaki, 13 años, Octubre 10."

Anko asintió y se enfocó esta vez en Tayuya, "Por qué estabas en el bosque?"

Tayuya contestó, "Se nos ordenó capturar a Sasuke Uchiha, quien voluntariamente quiso ir donde Orochimaru para obtener poder. Entre en combate contra un bastardo idiota cabeza de piña, casi lo vencí, cuando entonces llego una puta rubia. Y ahí estuve, atrapada bajo un puto árbol hasta que este imbécil me encontró."

Naruto suspiró, "Mi nombre es NARUTO!"

Tayuya le respondió, "Tu nombre es IMBÉCIL"

Anko los miró a los dos, "Cállense los dos par de imbéciles! Tú rubiecito! responde la pregunta!"

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, y contestó, "Estaba recorriendo es bosque, recordando que pasó durante la misión cuando la encontré y la ayude. La traje a la villa para que nos entregara información, pero lamentablemente solo ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi."

"Entonces rubiecito, no tengo más preguntas para ti. Las siguientes son referentes a Orochimaru, pero sabes? te mantendré en la sala sólo por que no quieres estar aquí y lo encuentro divertido." respondió Anko con una sonrisa.

Naruto golpeó su cabeza en la mesa y murmuró para si mismo, "No sabes cuánto te odio... Anko-sensei..."

Tayuya entonces, respondió cada pregunta de Anko sin ningún problema. Incluso, entrego información acerca de las bases de Orochimaru, siendo algo que no se le fue preguntado. Anko asintió mirando a el espejo de cristal, y en breve, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Tsunade junto con miembros ANBU.

Naruto preguntó observando a los ANBU, "Por qué están ellos aquí Baa-chan?"

Tsunade le respondió, "No están acá por lo que estas pensando, simplemente, no desconfían de ella y piensan que puede intentar algo mientras curo sus piernas."

Naruto se relajó un poco, aunque no confiaba plenamente en los ANBU que se encontraban en la sala. Las manos de Tsunade adquirieron un brillo verde y las posó sobre las piernas de Tayuya para comenzar a curarlas. Luego de una hora, sus dos piernas estaban recuperadas, Tsunade además, busco por cualquier otro posible daño que Tayuya pudiera haber recibido.

Cuando terminó, Tsunade se puso de pie y dijo, "Bien, hemos terminado."

El ANBU a su derecha habló, siendo una de las razones por las cuáles Naruto no confiaba en ellos, "Hokage-sama, deberíamos matarla, ya tenemos la información que necesitamos."

Naruto lentamente, llevo su mano a su porta-kunai, para intentar bloquear cualquier ataque. Tsunade miró al ANBU, y luego a Naruto"No... Le prometí a Naruto que viviría, así que ella vivirá. Ella no puede usar sus piernas por un par días, entiendes Naruto? Restauré la posición de los huesos y restauré los nervios y dañados, pero aún así necesitará un tiempo para poder volver a utilizarlas correctamente."

Naruto preguntó un poco sorprendido, "Y por qué tengo que saber eso?"

Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo, "Bueno, dijiste que podía vivir donde yo quisiera, así, que se quedará contigo. Y por lo de su trabajo, será puesta en un equipo temporal de dos personas junto a ti. Si demuestra durante este tiempo, que es de confiar, vivirá, pero si traiciona nuestra confianza, será eliminada. Estará bajo tu cuidado hasta entonces. Comprendido?"

"Por qué tiene ella que vivir conmigo!?", preguntó Naruto

Tsunade le sonrió nuevamente y le respondió, "En primer lugar porque haces tratos sin mi permiso, además ella parece que confía en tí. Así que, aprende a vivir con ello, mocoso".

Naruto abrió su boca para protestar, pero la mirada de Tsunade lo hizo arrepentirse, "... esta bien."

Naruto suspiró mientras levantaba a la pelirroja chica. Tsunade le entregó un protector de frente de la Hoja. Tayuya lo agarró mientras esperaba a que Tsunade hablara, "Recuerdalo bien, me traicionas y mueres. Te estoy dando esta oportunidad sólo porque él lo pidió."

Naruto llevaba a la chicha fuera de el Departamento de Interrogación. Caminaron por aproximadamente 5 minutos y llegaron al distrito más pobre de la villa. Tayuya observaba sus alrededores atentamente y preguntó, "Vives en este lugar imbécil?"

Naruto no respondió nada por unos momentos, preguntándose si debía responder o no. Decidió ya que, como serían compañeros de casa temporalmente, ella debía saber algunas cosas más de él. Naruto suspiró mientras caminaban y le respondió, "No se me permite vivir en un mejor lugar. Lo que significa, mientras estás forzada a vivir conmigo, tu tampoco puedes. Una vez que hayas probado tu lealtad a Baa-chan, estoy seguro que podrás mudarte a un mejor distrito, sólo intenta aguantar por un tiempo."

Tayuya lo miro confundida, "Pero eres un ninja no? Por qué mierda te hacen vivir aquí?"

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, "Es por... algo que tengo en mi interior."

Tayuya lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que elaborara su respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto no lo haría, gruñó levemente y le dijo, "Entonces... que mierda tienes en tu interior imbécil?"

Naruto ya, cansado de el sobrenombre, "Si quieres saber, Tayuya, deberías usar mi verdadero nombre."

Tayuya le respondió, "Tu nombre es imbécil, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, por el amor de Dios!"

Naruto sólo siguió caminando en silencio. Tayuya se estaba irritando poco a poco al no conseguir que hablara, especialmente porque la conversación que tenían picó su interés. Tayuya suspiró para calmarse y dijo, "Esta bien... que tienes dentro de ti... Naruto."

Naruto le sonrió levemente, "Ves? no era tan difícil... entonces... alguna vez has escuchado acerca de Kyuubi?"

Tayuya asintió, "Quién no ha escuchado de Kyuubi y de cómo el Cuarto Hokage lo mató?"

Naruto llegó a su complejo apartamental y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta verde, con las palabras "Muere Demonio" escritas en ella. Naruto le dio a Tayuya las llaves para abrir la puerta, siendo que él no podia mientras la tenia entre sus brazos. Naruto cuidadosamente entró mientras la cargaba. Tayuya, poco a poco, comenzó a unir las piezas.

Naruto la colocó en el sillón mientras le daba algo para beber. "el Kyuubi, no murió verdad"

Naruto respondió, "Kyuubi fue sellado en un bebé recién nacido. Ese afortunado niño, era yo. Así que por ese motivo, todo el mundo me trata mal, por algo que estaba fuera de mi control."

Tayuya lo miraba mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Cuando bajo el vaso, se sentía un poco mal por el rubio, "Vaya mierda. Lo siento imb... emm... Naruto."

Naruto sonrió levemente, Tayuya se dio cuenta que era real, aunque no expresaba mucho detrás de esa sonrisa. Honestamente, a Naruto le agrabada que alguien de su edad no lo odiara o le llamara monstruo, demonio, abominación o cualquier lindo sobrenombre que los aldeanos le habían dado.

Naruto fue a su pequeña cocina, abriendo los estantes, dándose cuenta que no había mucho, "Ya casi no tengo comida... tendré que pedirle a Baa-chan que compre me más esta vez, ya que ahora somos dos..."

Tayuya le dijo, "Acaso no puedes comprar tu mismo imbécil?, eres un bueno para nada"

Naruto cerró las puertas del mueble, sacando unas cosas para preparar rámen, "No... no puedo. Los dueños de las tiendas me cobran casi el triple del precio normal y la comida usualmente esta expirada."

Tayuya le pregunto extrañada, "Por qué mierda te quedas en esta villa entonces? te tratan como la mierda, eso esta más que claro."

Naruto rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras intentaba encender la cocina. Suspiró y dijo para si mismo, "Malditos imbéciles, me cortaron de nuevo el gas..."

Naruto sacó una cacerola y un pequeño soporte, encendió fuego de bajo de ella mientras respondía a la pregunta de Tayuya, "Sé como la gente me trata en esta villa... no tengo a nadie más aparte. No tengo familiares y tengo unos pocos amigos aquí. Tengo a Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune, Ero-sennin. Ellos son personas a las cuáles quiero proteger."

Tayuya lo observaba hacer la comida en una forma mas primitiva, obviamente no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la comida era cocinada y mientras la comían. Tayuya estaba comenzando a encontrar el silencio inconfortable.

Se encontraba en lo que sólo ayer, era una villa hostil, sentada con alguien que era su enemigo, comiendo junto a él. Necesitaba romper el silencio, "Así que... Naruto... por qué estas haciendo todo esto por mi? Te gusto no es verdad?, estúpido pervertido"

Naruto le respondió, "Te ayudé porque necesitabas ayuda, simplemente eso. Además que no tengo que aparentar ser otra persona contigo... aparte, me gustaría saber que estando en tu posición, alguien también me abría ayudado."

Naruto la miró de arriba hacia abajo, "Tienes razón supongo, eres atractiva y todo, pero me insultas demasiado. Si dejaras de hacerlo, podríamos ver que pasa, ya que lo estas intentando tanto."

Tayuya lo fulminó con la mirada, "ESO NO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERÍA IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto rio, "Claro... lo que tu digas..."

Tayuya bufó mientras comía un poco de rámen, _"Él piensa que soy atractiva... espera... por qué debería importarme?. Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación conmigo misma!? OH DIOS ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!"_

* * *

**NT:** Pido perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Desde ahora, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible._  
_

Ja ne!


	3. Amigos y Planes

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje Ofensivo**

**Notas del Traductor: **Pido perdón de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica, siempre se me escapa alguna -.-  
Olvide decir también, aunque creo que se dieron cuenta, Naruto será muy OOC en esta historia, será mucho mas serio entre otras cosas. (que tu mejor amigo te intente asesinar, hace que tu actitud cambie y mucho)  
Gracias por los Review, me alegran el día y me ayudan a continuar con este mini proyecto :D  
Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

Después de algunos días Tayuya comenzaba lentamente a utilizar nuevamente sus piernas. En unas semanas estarían como nuevas, _"La vieja de mierda es una buena médica, eso es seguro."_

Ahí estaba ella, en lo que era el departamento que tenia que 'compartir'. Tayuya se estremeció ante tal pensamiento. Apoyando la cabeza en el sofá pensaba, "_Por qué no puedo tener mi propio departamento.__.. o tener de compañera a una kunoichi... por qué tengo que estar en el mismo lugar con el mismo imbécil que me salvó?"_

Tayuya soltó un suspiro, esperando a que Naruto regresara de la ferretería, unos de los lugares en el cuál no le cobraban más de lo necesario. Naruto tenía que arreglar un par de cosas, la puerta por ejemplo, las ventanas, y las cañerías. Tayuya se estaba impacientando ya que no tenía nada que hacer, "DONDE MIERDA ESTA ESE IDIOTA!"

Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta y la escuchó gritar, "Por qué tienes que gritar tan fuerte Tayuya..." dijo suspirando.

Naruto ya se había rendido a que ella usara su nombre. Tayuya lo llamaba por su nombre de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando era una situación más personal e importante. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente que, si él se sentía incómodo con una pregunta, tenía que usar su verdadero nombre para obtener la respuesta. Tayuya observaba como Naruto cargaba algunas bolsas y sus clones llevaban cañerías, madera y vidrio para reparar las ventanas.

Una vez que pusieron las cosas en el piso, Naruto procedió a sacar unas herramientas para sacar las bisagras de la puerta. Tayuya se dio cuenta lo fácil que lo hacia, obviamente lo tenía que haber hecho antes, "Así que imbécil, haces las reparaciones muy seguido?"

Naruto sólo la miró, y se enfocó nuevamente en reparar la puerta, "Bueno... viviendo en el distrito más pobre de la villa, y siendo odiado por los pobladores te hacen aprender este tipo de cosas."

Naruto terminando con las bisagras, procedió a poner la nueva puerta, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, tomó lo necesario para ir a la habitación de 'Tayuya', lamentablemente la única habitación del departamento. Alguien había lanzado un kunai con un sello explosivo hacia ella en la mañana, Tayuya por suerte, reaccionó rápidamente para lanzarlo de vuelta por la ventana antes de que explorara, sino, quién sabe que hubiera ocurrido.

Naruto sacó la vieja ventana para medirla, y luego cortar el vidrio comprado para hacer una nueva. Luego cerca de 25 minutos más tarde, salió de la habitación, "La ventana está reparada para ti Tayuya."

Tayuya asintió, "Oye imbécil, como es que ninguno de tus amigos viene a visitarte?"

Naruto respondió, "Mis amigos? Oh bueno... sólo algunos saben donde vivo actualmente, y serían mis ex-compañeros y Shikamaru. Shikamaru probablemente quiere evitarte, para no tener una pelea como la que tuvieron en el bosque y mi ex-equipo debe estar preocupado mas de Sasuke."

Tayuya le dijo, "Entonces, sólo tienes 3 amigos?"

Naruto rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y respondió, "No, tengo más... es sólo que... no los veo mucho, a menos que sea en asuntos ninja."

Tayuya negó con la cabeza y miro al rubio, "No son muy buenos amigos, verdad?"

Naruto la miro confundido, "Entonces, como sería un buen amigo?"

Tayuya pensó, _"Bueno... con lo que me ha dicho, no es una sorpresa que no sepa..."  
_

Tayuya suspiró mientras frotaba su cabeza, "Un buen amigo, te pregunta cómo estas sólo para saber cómo estas, pasan el tiempo contigo porque les gusta hacerlo, no porque tienen que hacerlo. Disfrutan lo que hacen juntos... entre otras cosas."

Naruto se veía mas deprimido de lo que estaba luego de su explicación. Tayuya estrechó sus ojos, "Que pasa con esa cara imbécil?"

Naruto sólo negó, "Nada... que quieres para almorzar?"

Tayuya continuó observándolo, sabía que Naruto escondía algo , "Dime que escondes imbécil!"

Naruto suspiró, _"Por qué tiene ella que vivir aquí? es agresiva, gritona y ni siquiera me llama por ni nombre"_

Naruto simplemente la ignoró, no queriendo realmente decirlo. Tayuya estrechó aún más sus ojos, "Dime. Qué. Ocultas. Naruto!"

Naruto sólo la miró mientras preparaba el almuerzo, "Por qué te importa?"

Tayuya suspiró, "Porque eres más irritable cuando estas deprimido imbé... Naruto."

Naruto se frotaba las sienes, sabiendo lo que pasaría si no le respondía. Lo seguiría molestando, más y más, hablándole cada vez más vulgarmente, hasta que eventualmente respondiera. Naruto sabía que sería más fácil simplemente responderle, "Porque... de acuerdo a tu explicación, no tengo ningún amigo realmente... excepto por Shikamaru tal vez..."

Naruto terminando de hacer un sándwich, se lo dio a Tayuya, para luego volver a ponerse a trabajar en las cañerias del agua. Tayuya lo observaba desde la cocina mientras Naruto trabajaba, y le preguntó, "Por qué te quedas en esta villa?".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando, "Quizás no tenga mucho, pero es mi hogar. Aparte tengo gente importante aquí."

Tayuya estrechó sus ojos, "Aquellos que llamas tus 'amigos'?".

Naruto se asomó de abajo del fregadero para responderle, "No... Tengo a Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune and Jiraiya-sensei. Ellos son mis figuras familiares... Sé que no son mi verdadera familia, pero son lo mas cercana a una que tengo. La mayor parte del tiempo se ven felices cuando me ven, así que no los quiero dejar. Aparte, me gusta verlos felices, y a la vez me pregunto, si alguna vez seré tan feliz como lo es Iruka-sensei con Shizune. O que tan feliz Jiraiya es cada vex que ve a Baa-chan. Un sueño que creo que nunca ocurrirá."

Tayuya lo miró extrañada, "Y por qué no imbécil?"

Naruto volteó hacia ella nuevamente, "Todas las chicas de nuestra edad están obsesionadas con Sasuke. Cada vez que le pregunto a Sakura si quiere salir conmigo, me dice que no, para ir a pedirle a Sasuke que salga con ella. Incluso intenté preguntándole a otras chicas, como Ino o TenTen, pero las dos declinaron también. Aparte de eso, aunque alguien aceptara, tendría que encontrar un lugar que no me deje en banca rota, y además tener en cuenta que sus padres aprueben que salga conmigo, y eso... solo para salir con ella. Imagínate estar comprometido como Iruka-sensei con Shizune están, sus padres tendrían un ataque al corazón al saber que su hija se va a casar con el 'demonio'."

Naruto pensó acerca de lo anterior, _"Se deberían estar casando la próxima semana... Debería darle dinero a Baa-chan para que les compre un regalo de mi parte."_

Tayuya mordió su sándwich, "Eres un completo imbécil, no crees?"

Naruto volvió a trabajar en las cañerías, "De acuerdo con tu opinión, todos son unos imbéciles para ti, Tayuya"

Tayuya sonrió con orgullo ante ese comentario, de acuerdo a ella, parecía que todos eran unos imbéciles. Aunque algunas veces, Naruto tenia sus momentos donde era más tolerable que los demás. Especialmente cuando estaban en su departamento. Cuando salía a caminar y hablaba con us 'amigos' siempre se veía tan falso en su opinión. Tayuya se preguntaba si alguno de sus 'amigos' conocía realmente a Naruto y no solamente la máscara que mostraba ante ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Naruto no se percató de esto, "OYE IMBÉCIL! Hay alguien la puerta!"

Naruto soltó un gruñido mientras salia nuevamente debajo del fregadero, "Te das cuenta de que ahora puedes caminar verdad?"

Tayuya levantó su ceja izquierda hacia él, "Te das cuenta de que ahora que puedo caminar, puedo patear tu trasero verdad?"

Naruto suspiró mientras se levantaba del piso, murmurando para si mismo, _'Maldita irritable pelirroja... demasiado floja para abrir la puerta.'_

Abriendo la puerta, Naruto se encontró con Iruka, de inmediato con una sonrisa lo saludó, "Hola Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka le sonrió de vuelta, "Que tal Naruto!, puedo entrar para hablar contigo por un minuto?"

Naruto asintió haciendo espacio para que Iruka entrara. Iruka entró y saludó a Tayuya quien aún seguía disfrutando de su sándwich, "Hola nuevamente, Tayuya."

Tayuya tragó el trozo de sándwich que estaba comiendo y respondió, "Hola imbécil."

Iruka suspiró, "No deberías llamar 'imbécil' a tus superiores Tayuya, es una falta de respeto"

Naruto solo negó mientras Tayuya sonrió, "Muy bien, entonces estúpido"

Iruka suspiró sentándose en la mesa mientras que Naruto volvía a trabajar en el fregadero. Iruka pregunto a Naruto, "Se llevan bien ustedes dos?"

Tayuya puso atención a la respuesta que Naruto podría dar. Naruto pensaba, una mala respuesta y sería golpeado. Por supuesto, con una buena respuesta tenía el riesgo también de ser golpeado por Tayuya, "Um... Sí, supongo que sí, mientras le dé la razón generalmente se queda tranquila."

Tayuya sonrió antes de morder su sándwich,_"Parece que estás aprendiendo rubio imbécil"_

Iruka asintió mientras Naruto terminaba de arreglar las cañerías. Naruto se acercó a la mesa mientras dejaba preparando un rámen, "Asi que, Iruka-sensei, que te trae por aca? Me extrañabas? No digas que la extrañabas a ella, se va a enojar..."

Lo unico que se escuchó, fue la cabeza de Naruto que rebotó en la mesa. Iruka suspiró, "Naruto... cuando vas a aprender algo acerca de las chicas?"

Naruto se frotaba la cabeza, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor, no estaba seguro que parte le dolía más, donde Tayuya lo golpeó o donde reboto su cabeza. Naruto le respondió a Iruka suspirando, "Estoy aprendiendo lentamente, sino, ya estaría muerto verdad Tayuya?"

Tayuya le respondió, "La opción aun sigue en pie imbécil"

Naruto rodó sus ojos y preguntó a Iruka, "Bien, entonces, que te trae por acá Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sonrió, "Bueno, sabes que Shizune y yo nos casaremos pronto"

Naruto asintió, "La próxima semana verdad?"

Iruka asintió también, "Naruto, ya que eres muy importante para nosotros dos, quiero que me acompañes al altar."

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato mientras Tayuya observaba divirtiéndose con la expresión del rubio. Naruto pensaba acerca de que responder, honestamente no sabia que iba a hacer... no quería desbaratar el matrimonio de dos de sus preciados amigos haciendo enojar a la gente tan sólo con su presencia. Naruto respondió un tanto triste, "Es un honor Iruka-sensei pero... no creo que a los demás les agrade eso."

Iruka le sonrio gentilmente, "Naruto, Shizune y yo, los dos te queremos ahí. Si a los demás no les gusta, entonces perfectamente pueden irse del matrimonio. Por qué no le preguntas a Sakura para que vayan juntos? las chicas se vuelven locas con los matrimonios."

Naruto suspiró, con Sakura no estaban en los mejores términos por ahora, "Ella no me está hablando mucho, aún sigue enfadada por la condición en la que traje a Sasuke."

Iruka miró entonces a Tayuya, "Quizá Tayuya quisiera ir contigo entonces?"

Naruto y Tayuya se sonrojaron y miraron a Iruka, "A Tayuya no le gustaría ir conmigo. Iré a acompañarlos en el altar, iré yo solo."

Tayuya estaba por gritarle de que nadie querría ir con un rubio imbécil, pero lo observó detenidamente luego de su respuesta. Iruka miraba con preocupación al entristecido Naruto, parecía que su soledad se estaba haciendo peor cada día. Por un momento parecía que se estaba mejorando teniendo el apoyo el Equipo 7, pero todo eso se derrumbó. Tayuya parecía que estaba ayudando a ralentizar el proceso, pero seguía pasando de todas formas.

Tayuya lo observaba mientras Naruto iba a buscar su rámen para volver a la mesa y comenzar a comerlo. Recordó entonces lo que habia dicho de los problemas que tenía para encontrar a alguien con quien ir. La expresión que Naruto mostraba en su cara, daba a conocer que la estaba pasando mal y probablemente sería mucho peor en la boda. Suspirando, Tayuya respondió, "Bien, iré contigo... PERO NO ES UNA CITA!"

Naruto la miró sorprendido, "De verdad? Irás a la boda? Conmigo?"

Tayuya se dio cuenta de que por primera vez mostraba indicios de verdadera felicidad en su rostro. Sonriendole levemente, algo raro viniendo de ella, le respondió,"Sí, supongo... sino, estarás deprimido por días, de todas formas imbécil, recuerda. No. Es. Una. Cita!"

Naruto asintió mientras Iruka sonreía y se ponía de pie, "Entonces... Me voy para decirle a Shizune que aceptaste y que reserven un lugar en la cabeza de la mesa para ustedes dos. Los veré en una semana!"

Naruto se despidío mientras cerraba la puerta, dejandolos nuevamente sólos en su departamento nuevamente. Naruto le dijo a Tayuya, "Oye... um... si no quieres ir... no debería ir Tayuya."

Tayuya levantó su ceja izquierda, "Estás diciendo que el gran Naruto Uzumaki es demasiado bueno para ir a una boda conmigo? Hah! Idiota."

Naruto sacudió sus brazos, "NO! ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR! ESTÁS RETORCIENDO MIS PALABRAS!"

Tayuya sonrió, "Ves? molesta cuando lo hacen verdad?."

Naruto la miró confundido. Tayuya suspiró, "Recuerdas hace un par de días? retorciste mi palabras haciendo parecer que yo quería estar contigo... de esa forma..."

Naruto recordó entonces, y respondió, "Oh cierto... tu querias tener una cita conmigo pero yo te dije que tal vez si dejaras de maldecir tanto... hmm... ahora que lo pienso, ya no maldices tanto como antes, eso quiere decir que de verdad te gusto eh?"

El rostro de Tayuya se enrojeció, una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, "MALDITO BASTARDO, TE VOY A MATAR SI SIGUES RETORCIENDO MIS PALABRAS!"

Naruto le sonrió, "Honestamente, es muy fácil hacerte enojar Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya se abrió de ojos ante el 'chan' que Naruto agregó a su nombre y le dió una 'típica reacción Tayuya'. Lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez, Naruto golpeó directamente con su ramen, "NO ME LLAMES ASÍ IDIOTA!"

Naruto le dijo, "Perdón... no sabía que lo odiarias tanto..." Entonces miró hacia abajo, "ARRUINASTE MI RÁMEN!"

Tayuya sonrió, "Te lo mereces imbécil"

Naruto soltó un gruñido, "Asi eh? Bien Tayuya-chan, le diré entonces a las personas que iré en una cita contigo a la boda. Veremos como le explicas eso a los demás."

Tayuya estrechó sus ojos, "Yo que tú no haría eso si quieres vivir"

Naruto estrechó sus ojos también, "Soy lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo"

Los dos continuaron mirándose fijamente para luego mirar a otro lado, los dos escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo que apareció en sus rostros. Tayuya lo miró disimuladamente, _"Pareciera que le gustaría tener una cita conmigo... y si fuera verdad? le estaré empezando a gustar? Supongo que no se puede resistir ante mi."_

Naruto solo miraba fijamente la puerta, _"A ella de verdad le repugna la idea de ir conmigo en una cita. Quizá debería irme temprano ese día, así Tayuya no tendría que ir. No pareciera que de verdad quisiera ir de todas formas..."  
_

* * *

**NT:** Perdón por la demora, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado._  
_

Ja ne!


	4. Matrimonio

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje Ofensivo**

**Notas del Traductor: **PERDÓN mis lectores, del fondo de mi corazón por el atraso. Mi laptop se estropeó pero ya me conseguí una nueva.  
De antemano, pido perdón por cualquier incoherencia en la traducción/falta ortográfica.

**_MrApathy _**está teniendo unos problemas, ya que hay mucha gente que no le gusta su estilo de escritura y los comentarios ya lo sacaron de quicio.  
Actualmente canceló dos de sus historias, pero confirmó que continuará con esta. Pueden revisar su perfil para más información.

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

La semana antes de la boda, Naruto le dio a Tayuya dinero para que fuera y comprar el vestido que quisiera. Naruto aún no había decidido si se iría temprano y la dejaría o no, tenía una sensación de que si lo hacía, lo golpearían. La noche antes de la boda Tayuya preparó la cena. Mientras comían Naruto le preguntó, "Tayuya, estas seguras de que quieres ir mañana? No parece interesarte mucho..."

Tayuya le respondió irritada, "Te lo juro por Dios imbécil, si sigues preguntando te matare mientras duermes."

Naruto suspiró, "Asi que... qué harías si te dejara aquí? Teóricamente hablando por supuesto..."

Tayuya dijo, "Bueno imbécil, teóricamente iría a la boda, causaría una gran escena, patearía tu trasero y me aseguraría de que ninguna chica quiera salir contigo nunca. Teóricamente hablando por supuesto."

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, _"Demasiado para dejarla aquí... arruinaría el día de Iruka-sensei y Shizune"_

Tayuya sabía que él tenia un plan para dejarla, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Primero no le interesaba ir mucho a la boda, pero su opinión cambió a lo largo de la semana. Una vez que terminaron de comer, cada uno fue a dormir. Tayuya a la habitación y Naruto al sofá.

La mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó y se fue a duchar antes de que Tayuya despertara. A ella no le gustaba despertar temprano, prefería despertar mas o menos a las 10. Cuando terminó de ducharse, Tayuya estaba recién despertando. La noche anterior, Tayuya había puesto una alarma para despertar antes de que el rubio bastardo la dejara en el departamento. Saliendo de la habitación, se encontró con que nadie estaba durmiendo en el sofá y gruñó, "ESE IMBÉCIL ME DEJÓ AQUÍ! MALDITO IDIOTA! POR QUÉ NO QUERÍA IR CONMIGO!?"

Naruto salió del baño una vez que Tayuya dejo de gritar, "Por qué gritas tanto Tayuya? Además, no te dejé acá, no soy un idiota y jamás dije que no quisiera ir contigo."

Naruto añadió cerrando la puerta de la habitación, "Me voy a vestir ahora, así que mientras, puedes tomar tu desayuno o algo."

Tayuya le gruñó, "Tu no me mandas imbécil!"

Naruto suspiraba mientras buscaba entre su ropa algo que le gustara para vestir en el momento. Eligió unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, calcetines y zapatos negros, y una corbata no muy apretada en su cuello. Una chaqueta negra en sus hombros, que llevaba para luego usarla en la boda.

Tayuya soltó su cuchara sorprendida mientras lo miraba, _"Santa mierda, el imbécil seguro se ve bien. Espera... que mierda estoy pensando?"_

Naruto dándose cuenta que Tayuya soltó su cuchara le preguntó, "Pasa algo?"

Tayuya sonrojandose y mirando a otro lado respondió, "Te ves absolutamente mal imbécil, así es como irás vestido?"

"De verdad lo crees?Iruka-sensei dijo que me veia bien presentable con esta ropa." respondió Naruto.

Tayuya seguía mirando a otro lado mientras él se sentaba preparándose un cereal con leche, "Nos iremos en 2 horas mas o menos Tayuya, tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte?"

Tayuya asintió ya controlando su sonrojo y volviendo a comer su desayuno. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto. Una vez terminado su desayuno, se fue a preparar para la boda. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido negro, tacones no muy altos, su cabello arreglado pero no mucho, y un poco de maquillaje. Naruto tuvo una reacción similar a Tayuya, cuando ella salió de la habitación, abrió sus ojos observándola estupefacto por unos momentos.

"Qué estas mirando idiota?", preguntó la chica.

Naruto se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado, "Nada... Solo pensaba que... te ves... umm... bien."

Tayuya golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, "DEJA DE SER UN PERVERTIDO IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto frotando su cabeza respondió, "Bien! te ves terrible, absolutamente mal! Está eso mejor?".

Tayuya lo golpeó nuevamente, "ESTÚPIDO! ESO NO SE LE DICE A LAS CHICAS!"

Naruto gruñendo se lanzo al sofá, "Por qué eres tan difícil de entender..."

Tayuya simplemente lo ignoró mientras preparaba un pequeño bolso en sus brazos, "Estás listo para irnos imbécil?".

Naruto levantándose, cogió su chaqueta, monedero y llaves, dirigiéndose a la puerta, "Claro Tayuya, vamonos!".

Tayuya asintió abriendo la puerta para abandonar el complejo y dirigirse a través de las calles de Konoha hacia el Monumento Hokage donde la boda se celebraría. Cuando llegaron ahí, Naruto vio un montón de gente conocida y a Iruka que venia acercándose a él. Naruto lo saludo con una expresión, Tayuya odiaba cuando lo hacía. "Naruto... No quiero falsas sonrisas el día de hoy. Si sonríes, quiero que sea de verdad, me entiendes?" le dijo su sensei.

Naruto asintió aún así, no entendía a donde quería llegar Iruka con esto, pero no se lo iba a negar el día de su boda. Naruto observó a su alrededor, dandose cuenta de que se encontraban algunos de sus 'amigos'. Procedió entonces, junto a Tayuya, a dirigirse a la mesa central, donde se sentaron a esperar que comenzara la ceremonia.

Mientras estaban sentados Tayuya se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada fijamente por una chica pelirrosa. Tayuya dio un pequeño codazo a Naruto para llamar su atención, "Oye imbécil, quien es esa pelirrosa que me esta mirando?"

Naruto echo un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que era su ex-compañera de equipo, "Esa es Sakura, probablemente me este mirando a mi, así que simplemente ignorala."

Tayuya asintió mirando de vuelta a la chica, "_Estoy segura que esa perra me esta mirando a mi."_

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Shikamaru e Ino, "Oye Shikamaru, sabes quien es esa que está con Naruto?"

Shikamaru miró hacia la mesa y estrechó sus ojos, "No puede ser..."

Sakura dándose cuenta de su reacción, "Algún problema? Acaso sabes quien es?"

Shikamaru rápidamente se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos, diciéndole a sus compañeras de mesa que se queradan sentadas. Cuando llego a su destino le preguntó al rubio, "Por qué esta ella aquí Naruto? No debería estar muerta?"

Tayuya simplemente respondió, "Cierra tu puta boca, cabeza de piña".

Naruto suspiró, "Por favor Tayuya, controla tu vocabulario en la boda. Si lo haces, te dejare golpearme tres veces."

Tayuya mantenía una amenazante sonrisa que asustaba a Naruto, pero este se concentró en responder a Shikamaru, "Me acompaña porque nadie más lo haría. No esta muerta porque la rescaté y ella cerró un trato con Baa-chan para volverse una kunoichi de Konohagakure a cambio de información de Orochimaru."

Shikamaru observo a la chica por unos instantes para luego preguntar a Naruto, "Estás seguro que es de confianza?"

Naruto asintió, "Ha vivido por un tiempo conmigo, y mírame, aun estoy vivo".

"No tenía idea que estaba viviendo contigo Naruto". Añadió Shikamaru

Tayuya hablo esta vez, "Eso es porque ustedes son unos amigos de mierda. Ninguno de ustedes imbéciles lo ha visitado una sola vez en estas dos semanas."

Shikamaru solo se enfocó en Naruto, dándose cuenta de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las personas en la ceremonia. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru aún lo observaba y le preguntó, "Algo más que necesites Shika?"

Shikamaru negó, murmurando "Problemático..." para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba sentado hace unos instantes. Sakura de inmediato comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Shikamaru acerca de esta chica, "Ella era parte de los 'Cuatro del Sonido' que ayudaron a Sasuke a escapar. Aparentemente Naruto la salvó y llegó a un trato con Tsunade-sama para tener residencia en la aldea y ejercer de Kunoichi a cambio de información de Orochimaru. Actualmente se encuentra viviendo con Naruto."

Sakura e Ino, ambas se pusieron de pie y se acercaban a su mesa, Naruto suspiró, "Maldita sea, les contó".

Tayuya observaba a las dos kunoichi enfrente de ellos mientras Sakura comenzaba a gritar, "NARUTO! ES VERDAD?! ELLA AYUDÓ A SECUESTRAR A SASUKE?!"

Naruto negó, "No, ella lo ayudó pero a escapar. No puedes llamar a eso secuestro ya que él se fue por voluntad propia."

Ino entonces, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga, "ERES UN ESTÚPIDO POR TRAERLA AQUÍ!"

Naruto sujetándose la cabeza, "Por qué todas las kunoichi que conozco tienen que ser tan gritonas... De todas formas, ella se ofreció para venir conmigo ya que habría sido una perdida de tiempo preguntarle a alguien de nuestra edad."

Ambas kunoichi lo miraban extrañadas, Tayuya habló por el, "Él me contó, como tú rosadita, constantemente lo mandabas a la mierda para luego irte a perseguir al emo. Quién es la rubia por cierto?".

"Es Ino Yamanaka, Heredera del clan Yamanaka". respondió Naruto.

"Oh, es otra de las que te rechazó entonces".

Sakura miró a Naruto sorprendida, "Le pediste a otras chicas salir también Naruto?"

Naruto levantando su ceja respondió, "Por qué no debería? Tu obviamente no querias ni siquiera darme una oportunidad."

Sakura se veía un poco irritada por la respuesta, aunque eventualmente Naruto no tenía idea el por qué. Ella siempre lo insultaba, no reconocía sus avances en entrenamiento, y lo rechazaba para irse con Sasuke. Por qué debería él ser leal a alguien que lo trata de ese modo?, Por el momento decidió no pensar más en eso y enfocarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Ino pregunto al chico, "De todas formas Naruto... Por qué la trajiste aquí?"

Naruto suspirando respondió, "Ya te lo dije, ella quiso venir conmigo. Que se supone que debería haber hecho? sentarme aquí toda la noche, solo?"

Ino iba a contestar pero fue cortada secamente por Tayuya, "Deberían irse antes de que patee sus traseros tan fuerte que Sasuke pensará que fueron violadas por cada hombre de la villa."

"Vocabulario por favor Tayuya", le recriminó Naruto.

Tayuya cruzándose de brazos, "Dios... no eres divertido Naruto"

Naruto sólo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza observando mientras las otras dos kunoichi se iban a su mesa, pero Sakura se detuvo para darse la vuelta para volver a la mesa y gritarle a Naruto, " "ESPERO QUE TE CONTAGIES DE ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD CON ESA SUCIA DEL SONIDO"

Naruto simplemente la observaba con una expresión neutral, "Alguna otra cosa?"

Sakura asintió para abofetearlo en la mejilla. Naruto giró la cabeza para volver a mantener contacto de ojos, "Nada más Sakura?".

Sakura solo gruñó para volver a la mesa donde Ino la esperaba, fue entonces cuando Tayuya decidió hablar, "La puta rosada me llamó sucia? Yo la mato!"

Naruto agarrando el brazo de Tayuya mientras esta se ponía de pie, "Vuelve a sentarte Tayuya."

Tayuya iba a gritarle, pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un tono carmesí, "Vuelve. A. Sentarte."

Tayuya se sentó sin decir nada más, mientras los ojos de Naruto volvían a su color natural. Iruka entonces, se acercó a Naruto para pedirle que le acompañara al altar. Shizune entonces, apareció desde el fondo haciendo sonreír brillantemente a Iruka.

Naruto entonces, volvía a preguntarse si alguien podría hacerlo sonreír de esa manera, o si él podría producir eso en otra persona. Estaba seguro. Su corazón le decía que algún día alguien lo haría sonreír de esa manera, pero su mente le decía lo contrario. Se mantuvo en la misma posición todo el tiempo con una expresión neutra hasta que finalizó la ceremonia. Naruto volvía entonces, a la mesa central junto a Shizune e Iruka.

Shizune sonrió a Tayuya, eran por así decirlo, cercanas, a Naruto le agradaba esto, ya que no quería que Tayuya viviera una vida solitaria como lo es la de él. Eventualmente comenzarían a tener misiones y ella tendría el dinero para su propio apartamento. Naruto creía que cuando eso ocurriera él se convertiría en un simple chico rubio al cuál ocasionalmente le diría 'Hola' si lo encontraba andando por la calle.

"Muchas gracias por venir Tayuya, significa mucho para nosotros, y estoy segura de que Naruto lo aprecia también.", dijo Shizune manteniendo su sonrisa.

Tayuya asintió, "Bueno el imbé... Naruto no tenía a nadie más con quien venir si yo no lo hacía."

Naruto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, _"Me pregunto que pasará... esta bien, es gritona y molestosa a veces, pero es agradable no estar solo todo el tiempo."_

Naruto se sonrojó levemente al ver que los tres estaban observándolo intensamente, "Qué?"

"Te pregunté que si crees que Tayuya se ve bien esta noche?", dijo Iruka.

Naruto abrió sus ojos recordando el dolor de los golpes anteriores, "Um... pues verás... tal vez no deba responder a eso... hoy en la tarde le dije que se veía bien y me golpeó. Así que le dije que se veia mal y me golpeó también."

Tayuya se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado, las demás personas, todas parecían estar observándolos. Iruka y Shizune sonrieron por la actitud de los chicos. Naruto sonrió levemente, "Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos lo estén, que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro. Le dí dinero a Baa-chan para que les comprara un regalo de mi parte, pero no estoy seguro si va a venir."

Tsunade que se encontraba detrás de Naruto, "Oye mocoso! No hables mal de las demás personas, acaso no aprendiste tu lección a ultima vez?"

Naruto miró hacia atrás sonriendo, para ponerse de pie y tomar el regalo que traía Tsunade. Cuidadosamente lo puso en la mesa, cuando escuchó un leve ruido, Naruto sabía lo que era pero ya no había tiempo de reaccionar. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que el kunai se había enterrado en su hombro, lo que produjo que callera de espalda al piso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un sello explosivo en él que se prendió, rápidamente lo sacó de su hombro y lo lanzó al aire donde finalmente explotó.

Naruto suspiró examinando su ropa, ahora arruinada "... y es por eso que nunca puedo llevar buena ropa."

Naruto observó detenidamente en la dirección de donde provino el kunai y vio un hombre con una mascara negra. Iruka se dirigió a él para atraparlo pero desapareció en una nube de humo, "_Un clon...", _y añadió, "Naruto, te encuentras bien?"

Naruto con su mano en el hombro, luego que termino de cerrarse la herida respondió, "Si, ya estoy bien."

Iruka lo miraba preocupado, mientras Naruto observaba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la gente se veía feliz de que alguien le arrojara un kunai. Dirigiéndose a Iruka y Shizune, "Creo que me iré Iruka-sensei, Shizune-nee, Espero que tengan una buena noche. Tayuya, te veo en casa cuando llegues."

Naruto se alejó de el lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos. Iruka aún mantenía la preocupación en su rostro, "Espero que se encuentre bien..."

Fue entonces cuando Tayuya se puso de pie, "Gracias por invitarme, pero me aseguraré de que el imbécil este bien."

Iruka asintió mientras Tayuya salía en persecución de Naruto, alcanzándolo al final de las escaleras, "Oye imbécil esperame!"

Naruto se detuvo para darse vuelta, "Por qué no te quedaste por el resto de la fiesta Tayuya?".

Tayuya llegando ya a su lado, "Sería aburrido sin ti, aparte de Iruka y Shizune, solo había perras engreídas. Te encuentras bien de tu hombro?"

Naruto asintió indicando que estaba bien, dirigiendo la mirada al cielo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, "Bueno... no alcanzamos a cenar, te gustaría ir a algun lugar? ya que estamos vestidos para la ocasión."

Tayuya asintió con un leve sonrojo, caminando por la calle, llegaron a un restaurante llamado 'La Barbacoa Negra'. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a la camarera para que tomara su orden. Una vez que llegó su cena, comían en silencio, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de que Tayuya lo estaba observando, "Por qué me miras Tayuya? tengo algo en la cara?"

Tayuya lo seguía mirando, "No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan calmado con la actitud de esta gente, parece como si simplemente no te afectara."

Naruto respondió serio, "No es que no me afecte, de hecho si lo hace, sólo lo mantengo bajo control. No puedo dejar que me afecte mucho ya que podría perder el control de mi mismo o incluso peor, de Kyuubi."

Tayuya un poco sorprendida le dijo, "Bueno... Creo que yo no podría hacer eso."

Naruto le sonrió levemente, "Sin ofender Tayuya, pero ni siquiera puedes controlarte cuando una persona de observa de mala manera. Te enojas con... todo básicamente."

Tayuya entrecerró sus ojos, "Claro que no imbécil"

Naruto sonrió nuevamente, "Ves? te estás enojando ahora, te enojas cuando te hago un cumplido, te enojas cuando añado 'chan' a tu nombre..."

Tayuya suspiró, "Bien... Te provaré que te equivocas. No me enojaré nunca más cuando me llames Tayuya-chan"

Naruto levantó su ceja, "Eso parece poco probable Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya no reaccionó sorprendiendo al rubio. Cuando terminaron la cena, Naruto pidió la cuenta, pero se dio cuenta de que era poco máss de el doble de lo que debía haber sido. Naruto observó a la camarera y suspiró, dejando el dinero de la cuenta pero no propina.

La camarera se veía ofendida, "Que diablos? no hay propina?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Me cobraste el doble de lo que debía haber sido, no tengo más dinero para darte propina."

La camarera murmuraba algo de ser el peor día de su vida teniendo que atenderlo, para luego alejarse de la mesa. Naruto abrió la puerta para Tayuya para salir del restaurante cuando una pequeña brisa la golpeó haciéndola tiritar.

Naruto dándose cuenta de esto, se sacó su chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de la chica, haciendo que esta lo mirara extrañada. Naruto simplemente le sonrió, "No quiero que te enfermes, ya eres un problema así como estás y no quiero imaginar como sea si estás enferma."

Tayuya estaba sonrojada hasta su comentario, "Imbécil."

Mientas caminaban, Tayuya se preguntaba por qué él no se veía afectado por el frío, "No estas helado imbécil?"

Naruto le contestó, "No, generalmente no siento frío. Me di cuenta de que gracias a Kyuubi, mi cuerpo mantiene una temperatura normal."

Tayuya preguntó, "Cuando te diste cuenta? en una de tus misiones?

Naruto negó, "No, fue cuando aún era muy pequeño para ser un ninja..."

Tayuya esperó para que Naruto elaborara una respuesta, pero no fue así, "Que pasó Naruto."

Naruto respondió rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Bueno... jamás conocí a mis padres así que tuve que vivir en un orfanato. En mi sexto cumpleaños, fui expulsado de este y no tenía ningún lugar para vivir. Nadie quería recibirme en sus hogares así que tuve que vivir en las calles. Me hubiera muerto de no ser por esta habilidad de no sentir frío. Así mas tarde, cuando me entere del Kyuubi sellado en mi, imaginé que era él."

Tayuya mirando hacia el piso, "Yo también era huérfana hasta que Orochimaru me llevó con él."

Naruto la observada mientras ella tenía una mirada depresiva en su cara, "Yo era de una pequeña villa en el País de la Roca, pero mi padre murió por fiebre. Mi madre rápidamente se volvió a casar, pero su esposo no quería nada conmigo ya que no era su hija. Él le dio a mi madre a elegir, era él o yo, pero ella lo eligió a él sin siquiera decirme. Me llevo a Otogakure, diciendo de que lo dejaríamos, pero me mantuvo los ojos vendados todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos me hizo bajarme del carruaje, pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de mi y yo no la pude alcanzar."

De los ojos de Tayuya corría una pequeña lagrima, "Fue entonces cuando él me encontró, me dio un propósito. Quería probarle a él que era lo suficientemente fuerte para encontrarla, a ella y a ese bastardo para matarlos."

Naruto la observaba preocupado, "No puedo decir que entiendo como te sientes, ya que yo jamás supe que era tener padres, pero lo siento Tayuya-chan"

Naruto limpió la lagrima de su mejilla, haciendo que Tayuya lo mirara, "No llores, eres muy linda para llorar."

Tayuya se sonrojó y lo golpeó en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo, "DEJA DE SER UN PERVERTIDO IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto suspiró sobando su cabeza, _"Y yo que creía que a las chicas les gustaba que le dijeran cosas bonitas... me mentiste Jiraiya-sensei..."_

* * *

**NT: **Pido perdón nuevamente por el atraso, vamos, fueron 13 días, muchísimo. Ahora que tengo nuevamente mi laptop, prometo que no será tan larga la espera.


	5. Nuestra Primera Misión

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje**

**NT: **Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle con respecto al estilo de escritura. MrApathy utiliza la forma 'acción-dialogo' (Ej: Naruto sonrió "Claro!") pero si no les parece, la puedo dejar simplemente como 'dialogo-y quién lo dice' ("Claro!", dijo Naruto.) Personalmente prefiero la primera, pero los lectores son los que hacen a un autor (en este caso, traductor xD). Y lo otro, prefieren que ponga los nombres de las ciudades / países en Japonés (Konohagakure no Sato) o Español (Aldea escondida entre las Hojas)?

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

Naruto y Tayuya se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade esperándola para recibir sus ordenes para la misión. Tayuya estaba mirando a Naruto de arriba a abajo, "De verdad vas a ir vestido de esa forma imbécil?"

Naruto observando su traje naranjo, "Que hay de malo con mi ropa?"

Tayuya lo observó extrañado, "De veras preguntas? Son absolutamente terrible, idiota. Que mierda estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió vestir un solo color? Y más encima, tenias que elegir naranja? Estúpido imbécil."

"Bueno entonces... debería comprar nueva ropa. Que colores me sugieres Tayuya-chan?"

"No sé... elije colores que vayan con el entorno y esa mierda. Negro, azul, verde, me entiendes imbécil?", respondió Tayuya.

Naruto asintió rascando su nuca, mientras Tsunade entraba, "Que bien que ya están aquí."

Tsunade sentándose les dijo, "Creo que es tiempo de que les dé a ambos una misión donde podamos comprobar verdaderamente la lealtad de Tayuya."

Ambos asintieron mientras Tsunade elejía alguna mision que se adecuara a la situación, "_Rango C sería muy fácil por sus habilidades... Rango A podría darle problemas a Naruto si ella lo traiciona. Rango B parece ser la mejor opción."_

Seleccionó al final, una mision de escolta. Lanzándole dicho rollo a Naruto les dijo, "Protección y Escolta, su trabajo será escoltar y proteger a la hija del Daimyou del País del Vientos hasta la Aldea de la Arena."

"Bien. Nos encontraremos con el cliente en la puerta norte en una hora", respondió Naruto poniendo el rollo en su bolsillo.

Una vez que abandonaron la Torre Hokage, Naruto le preguntó a Tayuya si quería observar los detalles de la misión.

"Veamos... una chica de 15 años, ugh... las adolescentes son unas perras."

Naruto le iba a responder que ella también era una adolescente, pero se detuvo con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que si se lo decía, se llevaría de premio un fuerte golpe. Decidió mantenerse quieto y callado. Siguieron caminando por las calles hasta que Naruto se detuvo frente a una tienda ninja donde compraba todos sus implementos ya que este era uno de los lugares donde le cobraban lo justo y necesario. Tayuya se detuvo dándose cuenta de que él había desaparecido y gritó, "IMBÉCIL DONDE ESTÁS!?""

Naruto respondió saliendo de la tienda, "Estoy aquí, necesitaba comprar unas cosas."

Tayuya observó el interior de la tienda, y entró detrás de él. Naruto se dirigió a la zona de la ropa. Eligió unos pantalones negros y una polera azul para probárselas. Tayuya mientras, observaba lo que ofrecía la tienda para tener una idea de que comprar luego que terminaran la misión.

Naruto saliendo del probador preguntó,, "Tayuya-chan, están estas ropas mejor?"

Tayuya lo observó y se paralizó por un segundo, _"WOW! Se ve bien el imbécil..."_

Naruto observó su reacción y luego a sus ropas, "Parece que no son buenas, iré a buscar otro atuendo."

"NO! Um... esas están bien.", dijo Tayuya recomponiéndose.

Naruto le sonrió asintiendo. Naruto se dio cuenta también, de qeu Tayuya estaba observando un traje interesadamente, "Te gusta esa polera Tayuya-chan? Tengo un poco de dinero extra, ya que mi traje era más barato de lo que pensé."

Tayuya se preguntaba si debía dejarlo comprársela. Él ya, básicamente, pagaba todo lo que ella necesitaba, "No imbécil, yo puedo comprarla luego de la misión."

Naruto observó por un momento la polera que le interesaba a Tayuya, para tomarla y llevarla a la caja, "TE DIJE QUE NO MALDITA SEA!"

Naruto la ignoró mientras pagaba por las cosas. Naruto le dió a Tayuya la polera y le dijo sonriendo, "Consideralo como un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarme con mi ropa. Además se que quieres salir del distrito más pobre, por eso es mejor que guardes tu dinero para poder cambiarte a un mejor distrito."

"Gracias... Naruto.", respondió Tayuya.

Naruto asintió, mientras Tayuya entraba nevamente para cambiarse. La polera era de color plomo oscuro. Era igual a la que usaba anteriormente, pero esta no tenía ningún simbolo en ella. Saliendo del probador preguntó, "Como me veo imbécil?".

Naruto iba a contestar pero se detuvo, "Es alguna de truco para golpearme?"

Tayuya negó con la cabeza. Naruto le sonrió, "Entonces, te vez increíble Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya tenía un pequeño sonrojo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta norte. Cuando llegaron, esperaron por un momento al clliente. Finalmente llego un carruaje donde se asomó una chica. Observando a ambos les dijo, "Son ustedes mis escoltas?"

Ambos asintieron y ella sonrió," Bien, nos vamos entonces, me gustaría tener que detenernos solo una vez en el viaje."

Ambos asintieron nuevamente. Ella observó interesada a Naruto por unos momentos, para luego sonreír y entrar nuevamente al carruaje. Por supuesto que Naruto no se dió cuenta, pero Tayuya si, _"Parece que está interesada en el imbécil."_

Naruto caminaba al lado derecho del carruaje mientras Tayuya cubría la parte de atrás de este. La hija del Daimyou sacó su cabeza por la ventana observando nuevamente a Naruto, "Cuál es tu nombre?".

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mi nombre es Suki.", respondió sonriendo.

Naruto asintió mientras Tayuya los observaba desde su posición, _"Está coqueteando con él ahora?"_

Naruto simplemente siguió caminando pero Suki no había finalizado aún, "Así que, por qué decidiste ser un ninja?"

"Es lo que quería ser cuando creciera. Desde pequeño tenía este deseo de ser un ninja.", respondió observando al frente.

Suki apoyó su cabeza en su mano, él no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de coquetear con él, "Por qué no ser algo más poderoso, como un Daimyou o algo como eso?"

"Hay que tener sangre noble para ser Daimyou."

Suki asintió, "Eso, o casarse con alguien de una familia noble."

Naruto asintió al comentario, no viendo el significado detrás de este. Tayuya tenía sus ojos bien abiertos luego de escuchar ese comentario, _"Kami qué perra! tratando tanto para tener al imbécil"  
_

Suki resopló por la falta evidente del chico en el área femenina. "Por qué no vienes adentro conmigo? No sería más fácil protegerme de aquí dentro?".

Tayuya estaba roja de furia por lo que Suki había dicho, _"Pero qué perra!"_

Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Prefiero estar aquí fuera, es más fácil para mi reaccionar desde aquí que de adentro. Tayuya-chan!", gritó Naruto para tener la atención de la chica, "Te gustaría entrar con ella para protegerla desde adentro del carruaje?"

La pelirroja rápidamente negó. Suki se dio por vencida por ahora. Naruto caminaba mas lento hasta quedar a la altura de Tayuya. "Creo que le gusto a esa chica."

_"Parece que el imbécil es más inteligente de lo que creía" __,_ pensó Tayuya, para continuar en voz alta, "Así parece imbécil, te gusta ella también?".

Naruto negó, "No, por qué lo preguntas Tayuya-chan? estás celosa?".

Tayuya se sonrojó por la pregunta y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, "NADIE LO ESTARÍA IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto se frotó por el golpe mientras regresaba a su posición anterior. El sol se estaba poniendo y uno de los guardias pidió que se detuvieran. "Estamos en el borde del País de los Ríos y el País del Viento. Estaremos en la Aldea de la Arena mañana temprano, así que no debería ser un problema detenernos por ahora para pasar la noche."

Naruto y Tayuya procedieron a armar sus tiendas. Suki se mantuvo dentro del carruaje comiendo un lujoso aperitivo. Naruto había preparado comida para los dos en el departamento, así que no debían preocuparse por eso. Cuando todos terminaron, Suki salió del carruaje y dijo, "Necesito ir al baño."

Los dos Shinobi de la Hoja se miraron entre ellos y Naruto habló entonces, "Y?"

Suki se cruzó de brazos, "Estamos en medio del bosque, lo que significa que puedo ser atacada. No es por eso que están aquí? Para protegerme?"

"Te lo encargo entonces, Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya gruñendo se levantó, "Bien vamos..."

Suki asintió siguiendo a Tayuya a través del bosque por unos 20 metros. Tayuya encontró un lugar que Suki podría usar, "Aquí."

Suki miró al lugar que indicó Tayuya para luego preguntarle, "Estás bromeando verdad?"

Tayuya suspiró, "Que diablos esperabas? estamos en un maldito bosque."

Suki suspiró también mientras se sentaba para orinar, "Así que... Tayuya verdad?", Tayuya asintió, "Ese Naruto, tiene novia o algo por el estilo?"

Tayuya se sonrojó, pensando si debería decirle que sí, para que dejara de coquetear con Naruto. No era como sis le importara, "No lo he visto con ninguna chica y yo vivo con él así que creo que no."

Suki preguntó, "Vives con él?"

Tayuya asintió, "Él me salvo de morir, entonces llegamos a un acuerdo con Tsunade, la Hokage, para que pudiera convertirme en una Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja. Me hizo vivir con él en forma de castigo, por haber echo tratos sin preguntarle primero, y me quedare hasta que tenga dinero suficiente para tener mi propio lugar donde vivir."

Suki asintió, "Entonces ustedes dos son pareja o algo?"

Tayuya se enrojeció un poco más , "Qu... qué? Por supuesto que no! Como me preguntas eso!"

Suki sonrió, "Por qué me doy cuenta de la manera que te observa cuando no estás poniendo atención. Debo haberme equivocado al ver esa expresión en su rostro."

Naruto las observó cuando llegaron al campamento, "Esta todo bien?"

Suki asintió y se dirigió al carruaje, "Me voy a dormir, me gustaría que partieramos al amanecer."

Naruto asintió y preguntó a Tayuya, "Yo tomaré el primer turno para vigilar Tayuya-chan, por qué no vas a dormir y luego yo te despierto en un par de horas?"

Tayuya asintió, entró a su tienda y se durmió casi al instante. Despertó cuando Naruto le movió la pierna un poco, "Tayuya-chan, es hora de irse."

Tayuya se estiró mientras se ponía de pie, "Hora de irse... de que estás hablando? ni siquiera cambiamos para hacer guardia, eres un estúpido, imbécil."

Naruto se rió nerviosamente, "Te veías tan cansada anoche y estabas sonriendo mientras dormías, así que no quise despertarte. Pocas veces sonríes y me gusta cuando lo haces."

Tayuya se sonrojó para luego patear a Naruto fuera de la tienda. Naruto calló unos metros más adelante y suspiró, "_Tayuya-chan... jamás lograre comprenderte."  
_

Desarmando el pequeño campamento, caminaron nuevamente el resto que les faltaba para llegar a la Aldea de la Arena. En la puerta de esta, fueron recibidos por Gaara jungo a Temari, "Hola de nuevo Naruto Uzumaki", saludó el pelirrojo.

"Que tal Gaara! Como has estado?", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

"He estado bien, me alegro que nuestra ayuda fuera útil para traér de vuelta Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto suspiró, "Si... no está tan feliz acerca de eso, pero aún sigue en la villa."

Gaara asintió. Al mismo tiempo, Tayuya hacía acto de aparición al lado de Naruto, instantáneamente reconociendo a Temari, "ES LA PERRA DE LA ARENA!"

"Tayuya-chan, ella es un aliado, porfavor no causes problemas..." dijo Naruto suspirando.

Las dos kunoichi se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada, "Naruto, por qué está esta kunoichi del Sonido junto a ti?"

"Ahora ella es una kunoichi de la Hoja y mi compañera. No es un enemigo."

Temari asintió aún mirando a Tayuya, "Recuerda lo que ocurrió en el bosque rojita. Fácilmente puedo hacerlo denuevo."

Tayuya fue a golpear a Temari, pero Naruto la abrazó para evitarlo. Tayuya de inmediato se sonrojó y intentó liberarse, " Tayuya-chan, cálmate porfavor."

Tayuya dejó de moverse y le dijo al rubio, "Suéltame imbécil o te mataré mientras duermes!"

Naruto lentamente la dejó ir, mientras Tayuya murmuraba, "Estúpida perra de la Arena... Estúpido imbécil..."

Naruto sonrió para luego preguntar a Gaara, "Nuestra misión era escoltar a al hija del Daimyou a la Arena y eso fue lo que hicimos. Nos iremos a casa ahora."

Gaara asintió mientras Suki se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje, "ADIOS NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto tiritó levemente para luego despedirse de ella con su mano.

Una vez que el carruaje se alejó junto a Gaara y Temari, Naruto y Tayuya decidieron apresurarse para llegar al interior del País de Fuego antes de que anocheciera. Se detuvieron en un claro para levantar nuevamente un campamento. Tayuya puso comida en el fuego para calentarla, "Oye imbécil, que piensas hacer cuando dejes de ser un ninja?

"Jamás he pensado en dejar de serlo, quiero convertirme en Hokage algún día. De esa forma la gente me respetará en vez de tratarme como lo hacen hasta ahora."

Tayuya asintió, "Aunque debes ser realmente fuerte para convertirte en Kage, imbécil."

"Estás diciendo que no puedo volverme fuerte?", preguntó Naruto curioso.

"Todo pueden volverse fuerte imbécil, pero el consejo no te dará su aprobación de todas formas. No crees que es... poco probable de que te conviertas en Kage?"

Naruto respondió observando el fuego, "Probablemente nunca ocurra... pero me he dado cuenta que muchos de mis sueños no podré cumplirlos, pero si me enfoco en uno quizá lo logre, no lo crees Tayuya-chan?"

"Supongo que sí...", respondió la chica. "Pero no deberías enfocarte en un sueño mas fácil de obtener? como casarte?".

Naruto respondió un tanto triste, "Eso es algo de lo cuál estoy seguro nunca ocurrirá Tayuya-chan. Ser Hokage puede que sea más razonable que eso."

"La hija del Daimyou parecía bien interesada en ti, imbécil"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Ella no sabía quién soy yo, o que tengo dentro de mí. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."

Tayuya suspiró, sacando la comida del fuego y dándole su parte a Naruto, "Creo que te das por vencido muy fácil imbécil."

"Piénsalo un poco, tu me conoces mejor que nadie y apenas me soportas incluso cuando tuvimos vidas similares. Cada vez que te digo un cumplido me golpeas... Tener una esposa? eso es algo en lo que no tengo esperanza alguna."

Luego de eso, Naruto y Tayuya comieron en silencio. Naruto hizo de guardia nuevamente mientras Tayuya se fue a dormir. Al próximo día, levantaron el campamento sin decirse ninguna palabra. Cuando llegaron a la villa, fueron a reportar los detalles de la misión cumplida a Tsunade para luego regresar a su departamento. Tayuya iba caminando un poco más atrás de Naruto, "_Yo... lo conozco mejor que nadie?"_


	6. Amistad

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje**

**NT: **Vale! Gracias a los que respondieron. Los nombres entonces, quedarán desde ahora en Japonés. Por cierto, Fanfiction me odia, estaba por terminar el capítulo y me salió un error de certificado y no sé que pedo... Pero bueno, tube que empezar de nuevo xD.

Nota aparte, MrApathy no ha actualizado hace tiempo ya, y él actualizaba cada 3 días, no sé en realidad si continuará con la historia, de no ser así pues... espero que no lo sea.

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

Un mes ha transcurrido desde que los dos compañeros comenzaron a hacer misiones. Por el momento, habían completado 5 Misiones Rango-C y otras 2 Rango-B. Naruto sabía en cuenta que ella ya tenía el dinero suficiente para mudarse a un mejor distrito. Con las misiones que habían completado, era más que suficiente.

Naruto esperaba que ella no se fuera, estaba seguro de que cuando lo hiciera, dejarían de ser amigos. Eso sí, si es que lo eran, él la consideraba su amiga, pero no estaba seguro si ella lo hacía. Tayuya por otra parte, estaba feliz de que se mudaría del departamento de Naruto, la gente estaba teniendo una idea equivocada de ellos.

Durante el día, Tayuya buscaba algún lugar en el distrito de bajos-ingresos. Un Genin podría vivir en este lugar sabiendo manejar su dinero, ya que un Genin generalmente solo hacía misiones Rango-D, Tayuya por su parte, hacía principalmente misiones Rango-C y ocasionalmente Rango-B. Con eso tendría más que suficiente para vivir en este distrito.

Encontró un buen departamento en el que vivir, ubicado en uno de los mejores complejos departamentales del distrito. Tayuya fue aceptada por el propietario de este, y se le fue permitido mudarse dentro de la semana. Mudarse sería fácil, ya que ella no tenía tantas pertenencias que mover, ya que usaba la mayoría de las cosas de Naruto. Él le dijo que podría llevarse lo que quisiera, pero sólo se llevó lo que era de ella.

Naruto se sentía mal por ella ya que no tenía muchas cosas, así que le compró un regalo de 'nuevo departamento', "Tayuya-chan... no me golpees pero te compré un pequeño regalo."

Tayuya lo observó extrañada. Los clones de Naruto llevaban el futon que le había comprado hacia su habitación, "Por qué me compraste eso imbécil?"

"Para darte las gracias, supongo.", respondió un una sonrisa.

"Gracias por qué?"

Naruto se rió nerviosamente mientras el resto de sus clones posicionaban las demás cajas, iba a responder pero el propietario entró interrumpiéndolo, "Veo que está acomodando las cosas Señorita Tayuya... Por qué estás acá demonio? No se te esta permitido estar aquí, ya preguntaste antes."

Naruto respondió en voz baja, "Sólo la estaba ayudando... enseguida me voy."

El propietario asintió y salió del departamento. Naruto entonces le dijo a Tayuya, "Te doy las gracias, por haber sido mi amiga por este corto tiempo. Nos vemos en nuestra próxima misión."

Naruto se fue entonces con las manos en sus bolsillos, sus clones se dispersaron al abandonar el departamento. Mientras Tayuya estaba momentáneamente en shock, "Espera... que dijo el imbécil?".

Naruto llegó a su hogar y abrió la puerta, parecía mas grande ahora que Tayuya no estaba. Se notaba más tranquilo, muy tranquilo sin sus insultos y maldiciones. Suspirando, cerró la puerta y fue camino al sofá para dormir, pero se detuvo. Ahora podría dormir nuevamente en su habitación.

Entrando en su habitación, suspiró nuevamente. Caminó hacia la cama y se lanzo a ella. La cama olía a ella... recordando que ella ya no estaba, el sentimiento de soledad volvía nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama y decidió que dormiría nuevamente en el sofá, se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad de este.

Al próximo día Naruto despertó observando su alrededor, esperando que Tayuya aún estuviera durmiendo en su habitación, pero recordó que ella ya no vivía con él. Sonriendo tristemente, se levantó para prepararse un pocillo con leche y cereal pero, justo cuando llevaba la cuchara a su boca golpearon su puerta fuertemente.

Naruto suspiró, _"En el momento preciso..."_

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta. Al momento que esta se abrió un poco, fue recibido por una fuerte patada dirigida directamente a su cara. Naruto calló de espaldas, se giró para levantarse, con kunai en mano, preparándose ante cualquier enemigo, observó quién era y se encontró con una familiar pelirroja entrando al departamento, "Algún problema Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya lo fulminó con la mirada, "Idiota, crees que porque ya no voy a seguir viviendo aquí no voy a hablarte mas? Que mierda estás pensando? Que clase de persona crees que soy? Eh imbécil!?"

Naruto lentamente se puso de pie mientras se sacudió la ropa, "Harás amigos, gente a la cuál no le agrado. Deberás elegir, y sería mejor para ti que no escogieras al 'demonio' Tayuya-chan."

"No me importa lo que la mierda de gente piense imbécil, seguiré siendo tu amiga, pedazo de imbécil."

Naruto sonrió levemente, "Eres tan obstinada Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya asintió y se percató del cereal con leche que Naruto había preparado, "Aww... que tierno, me hiciste desayuno"

Naruto observó mientras ella se sentaba y comía su cereal, suspirando levemente dijo, "Para que sepas, ese era MI cereal."

"Se ve como si fuera MI cereal. Además, no he comprado provisiones así que este es mi desayuno, imbécil".

Naruto frotó su cabeza pensando, _"De verdad la extrañaba tanto?"_

Se acercó al estante y sacó otro pocillo donde realizó el mismo proceso anterior. Comían en silencio hasta que Tayuya decidió romperlo, "Estás bien imbécil? Apuesto que me extrañabas, no es así?."

Naruto la observaba mientras masticaba su cereal, cuando tragó, respondío mirando hacia el suelo, "Estoy bien Tayuya-chan... Quizá te extraño un poco... Aunque no me gusta responderte esas preguntas, siempre me golpeas."

Tayuya le sonrió, "Entonces si me extrañabas."

"Puede que haya extrañado algunos aspectos tuyos..."

Tayuya lo fulminó con la mirada, "Algunos aspectos? Qué quieres decir con eso, imbécil?"

Naruto iba a reponder pero se detuvo, sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría en una golpiza. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado mientras volvió a comer su cereal. Tayuya lo seguía observando fijamente y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, "Respondeme imbécil!"

Naruto gruñó, "Me gustaría que me llamarás más por mi nombre."

Tayuya le gruñó devuelta, "Ya te lo dije miles de veces, tu nombre es Im-bé-cil."

"No puedo creer que te haya extrañado tanto."

Tayuya sonrió victoriosa, "Eso reponde a mi pregunta, sólo fue medio día. Te enamoraste de mi, eh imbécil?"

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo levemente, "Qu... qué... qué dijiste?"

Tayuya lo había dicho sin pensar, luego que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo también, "CALLATE! NO LO QUIZE DECIR DE ESA FORMA Y LO SABES!"

El rubio solo la observaba sorprendido, hasta que fue interrumpido por fuertes golpes en su puerta. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la puerta cedió bajo la presión de los golpes, "Hey! Quien dijo que ella se podía mudar!?"

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, "Eh?"

Tsunade los observaba enojada, "Quien. Dijo. Que. Tayuya. Se. Podía. Mudar!

Naruto se rió nerviosamente, "Ella ya probó lealtad a la villa, por qué debería ser forzada a quedarse aquí?"

Tsunade sonrió, "Creí que ustedes se habían vuelto... cercanos."

Tayuya y Naruto se sonrojaron, la chica instantáneamente reaccionó, "QUE DIJISTE VIEJA DE MIERDA!?"

Tsunade le gritó de vuelta, "COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSA!?"

Naruto suspiró y dijo en voz baja, "No podemos llevarnos bien?"

Las dos le gritaron, "CALLATE IDIOTA/IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto se hundió bajo la mesa en busca de protección, decidió quedarse quieto, puede que este sea el último día que viviera. Las dos Kunoichi siguieron gritándose entre ellas, Hasta Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente, "DIJE QUE CREÍA QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON NARUTO!"

Tayuya se sonrojó levemente, "A QUIÉN LE GUSTARÍA SALIR CON ESTE IMBÉCIL?"

Tsunade le gritó aún mas fuerte, era de su 'hijo' de quién estaban hablando, "QUE HAY DE MALO CON NARUTO? EH!?"

Naruto suspiró, la 'conversación' comenzó con el tema de la mudanza de Tayuya y terminaron hablando de él haciéndolo sentir como basura. Tayuya miró a Naruto y luego devuelta a Tsunade, "QUE HAY DE MALO CON EL!? NO ME HAGAS EMPEZAR!"

"Y UNA MIERDA! NO TIENES NINGUNA VERDADERA RAZÓN PARA ODIARLO! SÉ QUE NO TE IMPORTA QUE SEA UN JINCHURIKI!"

"NO ME VOY A QUEDAR ESCUCHANDO TU BASURA VIEJA DE MIERDA!"

Tayuya salió furiosa del apartamento dejando a Tsunade sonriendo y a Naruto suspirando. Tsunade pensaba que había ganado la pequeña competencia que tuvo con Tayuya, mientras que Naruto pensaba que Tsunade hizo las cosas peor para él, "Baa-chan... te das cuenta de que ella soltará toda su frustración en mi, verdad?"

Tsunade sonrió nuevamente, no podía resistir la tentación de molestar a su hijo adoptivo, "Oh... eso suena interesante. Me puedes agradecer luego Naruto."

Terminando sus palabras, Tsunade salió del departamento de Naruto dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran sonrojo en su cara. Lo habrá dicho como broma o no, aún así era vergonzoso. Naruto se quedó parado por mas o menos 5 minutos hasta que recuperó la compostura. Decidió olvidar aquél pequeño pleito y volvió a sentarse para terminar su cereal con leche.

Al terminar, el rubio decidió limpiar el departamento y colocó nuevamente la puerta en su lugar. Cuando terminó, le dio a Tsunade una lista con la provisiones que necesitaba y el dinero para comprarlas para luego ir a entrenar un poco con Jiraiya. Naruto había perfeccionado el Rasengan de acuerdo a Jiraiya, así que ahora estaban trabajando en su entrenamiento elemental. Jiraiya le dio a Naruto un pequeño papel blanco y le dijo que aplicara chakra en él.

Naruto asintió y hizo como se le había dicho. El papel se partió en el medio, indicando que tenía afinidad al elemento viento. Jiraiya suspiró, "Bueno, habría sido mucho mejor si hubieras tenido afinidad al fuego o a la tierra, ya que esos son los elementos a los cuales yo soy afín. Que más da, entrenaremos tu Taijutsu por ahora."

Naruto asintió y no se dio cuenta de que una patada volaba hacia su cabeza, pero no era de parte de Jiraiya, quien estaba sonriendo. Naruto se levantó, notando la presencia de la joven pelirroja, "Esta es tu compañera de entrenamiento, Tayuya."

"Prepárate imbécil, hoy te vas a morir, la vieja de verdad me hizo enojar!"

Naruto movió sus manos defensivamente, "Pero Tayuya-chan...", rogó el chico, "Yo no hice nada!"

Tayuya comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia él, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras que Naruto tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro. De inmediato salió corriendo, "ERO-SENNIN SÁLVAME!"

Tayuya salió persiguiéndolo, "EL PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA NO TE VA A SALVAR DE LA PALIZA IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto corría a máxima velocidad por más de una hora. Minutos más tarde, lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos y plegarias para que ella se detuviera.


	7. Sólo amigos

**Written By / Escrito Por** : **_MrApathy _**(u/4236627)

**Translated By / Traducido Por** : _**Sephios**_ (u/4378885)

**Clasificado - M por Lenguaje**

**NT: **Un poco tarde, lo sé. Perdonenme. :( En 4 días, entro nuevamente al colegio, tendré menos tiempo para actualizar, aparte que me compré una Xbox 360 xD  
Intentaré por lo menos actualizar los fines de semana.

"Dattebayo!" - Diálogos

"**Soy un Zorrito Pachoncito~" **- Kyuubi Hablando

"_Mmm... Ramen..." _- Pensamientos

* * *

**~La Nueva Kunoichi~**

* * *

Naruto y Tayuya iban caminando en dirección a su próxima misión Rango-B, en la cuál tendrían que asesinar a un par de ninjas que se negaban a abandonar Hi no Kuni. No eran muy habilidosos, por lo que no era necesario enviar Jounins.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban, observando el cielo, mientra Tayuya chequeaba los detalles de la misión un par de veces. Sus objetivos eran 3 ninja, ex-miembros de Otogakure de rango Chunin. Tayuya le aseguró que el rango Chunin en Oto, no significaba mucho, por lo que no deberían ser muy fuertes. Aun así, deseaba tener su flauta con ella, se sentía 'desprotegida' sin ella.

"Llegaremos pronto, imbécil?"

Naruto asintió, "Deberíamos ver una pequeña villa mas o menos en 5 minutos."

Tayuya suspiró aliviada, "Gracias a Dios...

Naruto se rió levemente. Siguieron caminando por un par de minutos y tal como dijo Naruto, ante sus ojos apareció la pequeña villa. Ingresaron a ella y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde se les informó que los ninjas de Oto pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando entraron, se percataron de que los 3 Oto-nin ya estaban esperando a alguien, "De verdad? Envían a un mocoso rubio y su novia para capturarnos?"

Tayuya se sonrojó, "SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS PUTO IMBÉCIL!"

Naruto cerró su ojo derecho haciendo una mueca de dolor por el fuerte grito, "Tayuya-chan, no seas tan ruidosa..."

"Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo, imbécil!?"

Naruto asintió, "Claro que escuché lo que dijo, aunque no me afecta tan fácilmente como a ti. Parece ser que te repugna la idea, te enfureces cada vez que alguien lo menciona. Creía que tus sentimientos habían cambiado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos."

Tayuya se sonrojó nuevamente y se dirigió a golpearlo en la cabeza mientras un pequeño silbido se escuchaba. La pelirroja observó desde el borde de si ojo y vió que era un kunai alrededor de medio metro de distancia. Ya no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, pero justo cuando iba a impactar fue detenido por Naruto atrapándolo desde el mango.

Tayuya estaba paralizada por el tiempo de reacción y la velocidad que empleó Naruto para atrapar el kunai. Creía que sólo había sido suerte, hasta que se dió cuenta de los ojos carmesí del chico. Naruto inmediatamente devolvió el kunai lo mas fuerte que pudo, conectando con un cráneo de los ninja. El desafortunado rodó sus ojos hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas muerto instantáneamente.

"Está muy mal atacar a alguien que está teniendo una conversación.", Dijo Naruto mientra sus ojos regresando a la normalidad.

Los dos restantes prepararon un kunai y se lanzaron al ataque mientras los dos chicos evadieron saltando hacia atrás, abandonando el edificio al hacerlo. Los dos Oto-Chunin los siguieron al instante, poniéndose en posición para enfrentarlos 1 contra 1. Naruto observaba al ninja de Oto por unos momentos que no hacía ningún movimiento, "Me vas a atacar o te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día?"

El hombre reaccionó lanzándose al ataque. Gran error. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron carmesí, desapareciendo para reaparecer rápidamente en el aire y patearlo, enviándolo directamente hacia la pared. Al estrellarse, el ninja de Oto abrió sus ojos y tosió sangre. Naruto preparó un kunai, lanzándolo y conectando con el cráneo del hombre. Asegurándose de que su oponente estuviera muerto, se dedicó a observar la pelea de Tayuya, aunque la chica no se había percatado de que el rubio ya había terminado la suya.

Tayuya lanzó un fuerte rodillazo a la mandíbula del sujeto, que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. La pelirroja continuó su asalto con un par de puñetazos en el estómago que dejaron sin aire al ninja de Oto. Mientras este se recuperaba en el piso, Tayuya saltó por el aire para caer con una fuerte patada sobre las costillas del hombre, rompiendo un par, y causándole heridas internas.

Preparando un kunai se acercó rápidamente para finalizar el trabajo, para luego arrojar el ensangrentado cuchillo a un lado, "Cualquier ninja de Oto merece una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Oye imbécil", llamó al rubio, "Necesitas ayu... eh?"

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba sentado en una roca observando su combate, "Hola Tayuya-chan, terminaste al fin?"

Tayuya lo observaba sin comprender para darse cuenta de que el oponente del rubio estaba muerto en una pared, "Cuando terminaste con él?"

"No hace mucho", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Fue muy fácil de asesinar para ser un Chunin. Tu deberías haber sido nivel Kage en Otogakure Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya se sonrojó un poco por el comentario para luego darle la espalda, "Terminamos nuestra mision, regresemos a la villa imbécil."

"No podemos comer algo primero Tayuya-chan? Esta es una de mi partes favoritas de las misiones, comer sin tener que pagar el triple."

Tayuya asintió suspirando. Se dirigieron al que se suponía era el mejor restaurante del pueblo, 'El Tigre Blanco'. Naruto abrió la puerta para Tayuya y entraron para ver a la dueña de este mirándolos, "Aw, que tierno de parte de tu novio al abrirte la puerta!"

Tayuya gruñó levemente, para mantener su mal genio bajo control, "Él. No. Es. Mi. Novio! Sólo. Somos. Amigos!"

Naruto se rió nerviosamente, "Mesa para dos por favor."

La dueña asintió y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran. Naruto iba perdido en sus pensamientos, "_Me pregunto que está tan mal de mi que cada vez que alguien menciona eso ella se enoja. Si le pregunto quizá me intente matar... bueno lo intentaría por lo menos..."_

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, la dueña les dio a cada uno un menú para retirarse diciendo que la camarera los atendería en un momento. Naruto ya había decidido que pedir mientras que Tayuya lo estaba pensando un poco más. La camarera llegó a la mesa y le sonrió a los chicos, "Que tierna pareja!"

"SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS!"

Naruto suspiró, "Por favor no grites en el restaurant Tayuya-chan"

Tayuya lo fulminó con la mirada mientras murmuraba algo de"Rubios imbéciles..." para luego continuar observando el menu decidiendo que pedir para comer. La camarera la observaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Tayuya. Decidiendo ignorarla por el momento, continuó con su trabajo, "Que desea comer señor?"

"Me gustaría comer langosta por favor, y para beber, un vaso de agua."

La camarera asintió escribiendo, "Excelente elección señor, y usted señorita?"

"Lo mismo que él pidió."

La camarera asintió nuevamente, escribiendo x2 al lado de la orden de Naruto, "Bueno, incluso si sólo son amigos, ustedes dos se ven adorables juntos.", les dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que dijo esto, se fue a la cocina con la orden, dejando en la mesa a una irritada Tayuya. Naruto simplemente suspiraba, por qué tenía la gente que irritarla y dejarla con él solos? Siempre ocurría y gracias a ello, siempre ganaba unos golpes.

Aunque esta vez, Tayuya sorprendió a Naruto, no lo golpeó. Sólo se quedo sentada apretando los dientes y con el rostro bien rojo. Naruto la observaba silenciosamente, se daba cuenta de que no entendía varias cosas que alguna vez pensó que hacía. Algunas de ellas eran las emociones y las expresiones, probablemente era ese el por qué la gente lo encontraba tan molesto.

Naruto seguía observando mientras su comida llegó, la expresión de la chica jamás cambió. Tayuya fulminó con la mirada a la camarera, así que Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto asumiendo que esa era su expresión de enojo, "_Ella siempre tiene una expresión irritada cuando esta conmigo... Me gustaría saber el por qué."_

Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto pagó la cuenta feliz por lo poco que debía pagar por la comida. Cuando iban caminando de vuelta a Konohagakure, súbitamente fue transportado a su mente, en frente de la puerta de Kyuubi, "Hola Kyuubi, que necesitas?".

**"Haz disfrutado de mi poder chico?",** dijo Kyuubi abriendo uno de sus ojos carmesí.

"Es muy útil, aunque no lo utilizo mucho."

Kyuubi asintió flojamente, **"Recuerda nuestro trato, puedes usar mi poder cuando quieras, pero no hablarías mas conmigo acerca de las emociones o esa pelirroja chica."**

Naruto sonrió levemente, "Ya lo sé Kyuubi, necesitas alguna otra cosa?"

Kyuubi suspiró, **"Estoy aburrido, esa pelea fue menos entretenida de lo que pensé."**

"Pues, esperaba más de un Chuunin. Tayuya-chan debería haber sido considerada una de las mejores kunoichi en Oto."

Kyuubi gruñó, **"De nuevo hablando de ella, chico. Por qué no solo le hablas acerca de esos sentimientos que no entiendes?"**

"A ella no le importan ese tipo de cosas...", dijo suspirando, "Además... si es lo que pienso que es, se va a enojar. Cada vez que alguien lo menciona se irrita demasiado."

**"Bueno, siempre hay maneras de encontrar lo que algo significa sin dar mucha información, chico."**

"Quizá debería tratar de averiguar algunas cosas, ya que nos iremos pronto verdad?"

Kyuubi asintió y sonrió, **"La forma en que dejas que te golpee, me divierte. Los dos sabemos que puedes detenerla fácilmente. Pero de todas maneras, me divierte ver cuando te golpean."**

Naruto rodó sus ojos, volviendo a la realidad tomó el paso que iba a dar antes de ir a su mente con Kyuubi. Naruto se puso al lado de Tayuya, "Oye Tayuya-chan... puedo preguntarte algo?"

Tayuya lo miró y supiró, "Tal vez, aún nos queda camino por recorrer."

Naruto asintió, "Probablemente me golpearás un par de veces, así que sólo prepárate para golpearme. La primera pregunta, quiero saber por qué te enojas tanto cuando la gente dice que somos una pareja."

Tayuya se sonrojó y observó que Naruto de verdad quería saberlo. Ella tampoco sabía por qué lo hacía, era sólo un reflejo, "Tú solo eres mi amigo, imbécil.", respondió mirando hacia el frente.

"Entonces, es una especie de linea que no debes cruzar con la amistad?"

Tayuya asintió, "Hay cosas que los amigos hacen y otras que las parejas hacen."

"Qué es lo que nosotros hacemos que la parejas hacen?"

Tayuya pensaba, con un dedo en su mentón mientras caminaba, "Bueno... nosotros vamos a cenar bien vestidos, supongo que puede ser considerado como una cita. Me llamas Tayuya-chan, algo que un novio haría con su novia. También ten en cuenta que vivimos juntos, eso no ayuda mucho."

"No entiendo que tiene de malo eso... pero bueno, mi siguiente pregunta, como sabes si... te gusta alguien?"

Tayuya se sorprendió por la pregunta, "Bueno... hay cosas que la persona que te gusta hace, que las demás no hacen."

Naruto se veía pensativo por unos momentos, "Como qué por ejemplo?"

"Te hacen sentir diferente," dijo la chica, "Te dicen y hacen cosas que te hacen sentir bien. No necesitas estar a la defensa frente a ellos. Cuando estas con esa persona, sientes un nuevo tipo de felicidad, y cuando no están, desearías haber pasado más tiempo con ellos."

Naruto asintió mirando al frente, _"Bueno... eso responde a mi pregunta de como me he sentido este último tiempo... aunque es diferente con Sakura"_

"Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya se detuvo donde estaba, haciendo que él también se detuviera, "Estás bien Tayuya-chan?"

"Po... por... por qué me preguntas... eso?"

Naruto respondió rascando su cabeza, "Pues me lo preguntaba nada más, si alguien te había gustado. Sólo curiosidad."

Tayuya tragó nerviosamente intentando controlar su sonrojo, "Puede que me gustara alguien, aunque sólo fue una vez"

"Como te hacía sentir?"

"Deberías saberlo imbécil, tú estabas obsesionado con esa perra rosada.", respondió Tayuya para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

"No...", dijo Naruto observando el cielo, "Creo que no entendía la emoción en ese entonces. Creo que sólo era desesperación por ser necesitado y Sakura era la persona mas cercana que se convirtió en el foco de mi atención."

_"No entendía los sentimientos para nada...", _pensaba Tayuya, "Te hace sentir increíble, pero es doloroso al mismo tiempo. Es la mejor descripción que te puedo dar imbécil."

Naruto se rió nerviosamente, "Ahora es cuando me vas a querer golpear... um... sé que dijiste que es porque sólo somos amigos, pero que es lo que en verdad esta mal conmigo?"

Tayuya se detuvo, "Qué?"

Naruto se detuvo también, "Bueno nunca has dado otra razón mas que esa, debe haber algo mas acerca de mi que no te agrada. Es la única razón que comprendo por la reacción que tienes."

"No... No hay nada más. Sólo somos amigos... tú eres mi único amigo. No te veo de la otra forma, eso es todo."

Naruto asintió "Gracias Tayuya-chan, Creo que entiendo un poco más ahora. Quieres que nos apresuremos para llegar rápido a la villa?"

Tayuya asintió y partieron rumbo a Konoha, llegando a su destino en un par de horas. Se dirigieron de inmediato al a oficina de Tsunade para recibir el pago de la misión y entregar su reporte. Cuando estaba todo listo, Tsunade puso cara seria le preguntó a Naruto, "Naruto... en 3 días, Sasuke va a ser liberado de prisión."

Naruto la miró indiferente "Y?"

"Que vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No pienso hacer nada al respecto Baa-chan.", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombro.

"Creía que intentarías ver si ese lazo se mantenía, ya que lo considerabas tu mejor amigo."

Naruto suspiró, "Lo consideraré, ok Baa-chan?"

Tsunade asintió y los dejó que abandonaran la oficina, Naruto fue a dejar a Tayuya a su departamento, "Buenas noches Tayuya-chan."

"Buenas noches imbécil."

Naruto se dió la vuelta para caminar en dirección a su departamento, _"De acuerdo a Tayuya-chan tengo sentimientos por ella... eso es probablemente malo ya que ella me ve sólo como su amigo. Tendré que usar ese plan de Jiraiya-sensei."  
_

Tayuya entró a su departamento, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, "Que onda con el imbécil haciendo esa clase de preguntas... por lo menos es bien estúpido para no darse cuenta de que era él de quien estaba hablando. Maldito bastardo, algún día te haré pagar por la forma que me haces sentir, aunque será de una forma muy dolorosa, te lo aseguro."

* * *

**NT:** Corregí algunos errores de ortografía. Lo terminé y publiqué de inmediato y olvidé corregir los errores. Saludos


End file.
